The Past Always Catches Up
by Secret-Clarity
Summary: Starfire abruptly leaves the tower unexpectedly, leaving the other Titans confused and devastated about their missing member. Six years later after the Titans leave the scene of a car accident with a woman and her child the realization domes that they might have just found their long lost Titan.
1. Chapter 1

**The Past Always Catches Up**

Written By: Secret-Clarity

Posted On: July 18, 2006

**Standard Disclaimer: **Teen Titans is not mine! 

**Standard Warnings: **Rated T: For Language, and Violence,

**Summary: **The Past always catches up : Starfire leaves the tower unexpected and now Six years later after the titans leave the scene of a car accident with a woman and a child the realization domes that they might have found there long lost titan. But this is not your normal robin and Starfire story.

------

Starfire sat on her round sofa bed, her hair drifting of onto to the side. "Oh what am I going to do?" she asked as the tears started falling from her eyes. Getting up from her position on the bed Starfire walked to her closet.

"This is for the best" she said as she started pulling out all her normal attire leaving her uniforms inside. "I must leave Titans Tower and never ever come back." she whispered. Starfire let out a small sigh before pulling out her suitcase and stuffing her clothes and other belongings inside.

_**In the living Room**_

"Dude!" yelled Beastboy "You're totally cheating!"

"Am not!" yelled Cyborg right back.

They were playing a came called Super Racing 16 and were arguing constantly.

"This arguing is pointless, this game is pointless and you two are pointless. So can you to please shut up!" Raven said monotone. She sat at the end of the black couch reading a book.

"Shut up Raven!" yelled the boys in unison. Their sudden comeback started it and the three started arguing until Robin came in yelling.

"Hey! Hey can you all be quiet please I can't concentrate with all this yelling!"

"Hey don't yell at us were already yelling at each other!" yelled a furious Beastboy. The argument continued between the four for the next 15 minutes.

_**Back in Starfire's Room**_

"Oh my friends I will miss you dearly, please forgive me." and with that Starfire placed the note on her dresser. Reluctantly the sixteen year old opened the glass windows of her bedroom and floated outside flying into the streets of Jump City.

_**Back in the living room**_**  
**  
"Hey!" Raven asked while stopping the argument. "Where's Starfire?"

"Yeah" said Cyborg, "Usually she would be in here already saying something like '_please my friends no more mean talking now please'_."

"That's Right" said Beastboy.

"Yeah maybe something's wrong" said Robin "Maybe we should check on her." So all of the remaining titans left the living room and walked to Starfire's bedroom.

_**In front of Starfire's old room**_

"Starfire are you in there?" asked Robin as he knocked on the door.

There was no answer

"Starfire are you in there?" asked Robin again

Still no answer

"Maybe she's sleeping" said BB.

"No if she was I could still sense her and right now I don't feel her at all" said Raven

"Cyborg open Starfire's door" said Robin. Cyborg punched in a few numbers and opened Starfire's door.

"Starfire sorry that we just came in." said Robin as they walked in, "but we were worry about…" Robin stopped talking as it was apparent Starfire was not in her room.

"Dude she's not in here" said Beastboy as they looked around in the fully lighted room.

"But if she's not here where could she be?" asked Cyborg.

"I don't know but where certainly going to find out, Titans fan out search the whole tower" said Robin as he approached the door.

"Wait, said Raven, we don't have to do that!"

"Why" all three boys said in unison. "Because of this." she said as she handed Robin a slip of purple paper.

Robin glanced at the paper and started to read aloud.

_Dear my fellow friends and teammates,_

_If you are reading this letter than you must be in my room and by now you must have realized that I have ran away. This is one of the hardest things I have written. Please don't be upset and angry with me. Due to personal reasons I can no longer be a Teen Titan or you're friend. I know this is very sudden but you must not try to find me and also you must not breakup or disband because I am no longer there! _

_I well miss you dearly and think of you always. I do not consider you as friends but I consider you more like family. So as my family please listen and respect my wishes!_

_Love always your teammate and family member,_

_Koriand'r a.k.a. Starfire_

_Also the P.S.: Feed Silkie for me. _

Robin finished reading and sat on Starfire's bed. "She's gone, he whispered, she's really gone."


	2. Chapter 2

**The Past Always Catches Up**

Written By: Secret-Clarity

Posted On: July 18, 2006

Updated On: July 19, 2006

**Standard Disclaimer: **Teen Titans is not mine! 

**Standard Warnings: **Rated T: For Language, and Violence,

**Summary: **The Past always catches up : Starfire leaves the tower unexpected and now Six years later after the titans leave the scene of a car accident with a woman and a child the realization domes that they might have found there long lost titan. But this is not your normal robin and Starfire story.

--------

Twenty-three year old Kory Anders maneuvered through the heavy populated Jump City streets. She tried her best not to get a case of the ever so popular road rage, but somehow she caught it anyway. "Move over you piece of junk!" Kory yelled as she slammed her palm on the horn.

"Mommy why are you yelling at that man?" asked a wide eyed black haired five year old girl.

Kory Anders looked up in her mirror to be caught staring into two shimmering pools of electrifying blue with tiny flecks of emerald. The little girl was sitting in the back playing with a Barbie doll.

"Oh mommy is just frustrated by all of this traffic Honey, but it's nothing to worry about." said Kory and with that the two sat in the utterly most quietness except for the humming of the engine and barely audible music playing from her speakers. This continued for a few moments.

"Mommy look out." said the five year old girl.

"Huh?" was all Kory could say as she saw the red convertible speed out in front of her making her swerve into a guard rail crashing threw it. The sliver SUV flipped over to its side and then skidded on the hard gravel road, finally completely stopping at the end of the embankment.

Kory's head hurt, it felt as her whole body was on fire. She looked down at her self, pieces of glass were sticking to her body and a small gash was on her forehead. Blood was splattered all over her dashboard. She looked around her and from her surroundings she could tell her car was on its side.

Kory looked at the speedometer it was still on. With shaky hands she reached up to turn the car off. After the shock wore off Kory remembered she wasn't the only one in the car.

"Kiara" Kory whispered.

Kory looked up into the mirror to see her daughter's head slumped on the window a large cut on the side of her face. Kory frantically placed her hands on her seat belt; she grasped the buckle and pulled it out. Carefully pulling herself out of the driver's seat, Kory crawled into the back. Seeing her five year daughter still unmoving Kory quickly pulled at the seat belt clasp and pressed the release button.

The smell of gas filled the car and Kory knew the car was leaking gasoline. Panic set into the twenty-three year old. If she didn't hurry the car would explode with her and her baby in it.

"Oh X'hal" she said as she tried to open the door. "It's stuck." she said as she pulled on the door latch.

Kory pulled off a chunky wedge heel and started to hit the already crack window. Finally after four hits it broke open. Kory grabbed her car keys, purse, and daughter and shoved them out the window. Just when she was about to pull herself out a sudden darkness over came her. With the gasoline fumes buzzing through the air, Kory knew it was her end, but at least her daughter was out and that was all that mattered.

_**15 Minutes Earlier**_

The Titans sat at their favorite pizza place. Everything was normal, well not so normal if you never seen a green twenty-four year old man fighting with a twenty-five year old Cyborg over pizza toppings.

Besides their squabble everything was completely normal until Nightwing, Robin's new persona, saw a most horrific sight. A sliver SUV crashed through a guard rail and skidded down the embankment crashing into a ditch.

"Titans GO!" yelled Nightwing. After ten minutes the Titans arrive to see a black haired girl lying face first in the ground. Raven ran over to the girl. She was shocked and surprised when she turned the girl over, her once angelic face was covered with dry blood, while her small fingers were entangled with blonde Barbie hair.

Raven immediately placed her hand on the child a blue aura surrounding around her.

The little girl turned and sputtered out blood. She opened her eyes and Raven gasped as she saw them. Even with the blood smeared on her face and her ruffled hair her eyes made her look beautiful. It instantly made her think of Starfire.

Starfire, it's been six years since she last seen her. Would she ever see her again? Little did Raven know she would be seeing her sooner then she could ever imagine.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Past Always Catches Up**

Written By: Secret-Clarity

Posted On: July 18, 2006

**Standard Disclaimer: **Teen Titans is not mine! 

**Standard Warnings: **Rated T: For Language, and Violence,

**Summary: **The Past always catches up : Starfire leaves the tower unexpected and now Six years later after the titans leave the scene of a car accident with a woman and a child the realization domes that they might have found there long lost titan. But this is not your normal robin and Starfire story.

----------

Kiara stared at the long purple haired woman, she wanted to cry out and ask where was she but every time she tried to talk she would taste the dried up blood that was caked on the her cracked lips. So she sat and stared, but the staring contest between the two females stopped when the younger female realized what just happened.

"Mommy... where's my mommy?" said the young girl as she stood up.

"You're mommy is safe were helping you, see." said Raven as she pointed to where the three male Titans were trying to open the door of the SUV.

_**The Guys**_

"Hurry Cyborg, open that door" said Nightwing as he took in a large amount of gas fumes.

"I'm tryin, I'm tryin" he said as he pulled at the door.

"Guys what if ... what if she's already dead" said Beastboy as he tried opening the door.

"Don't think like that B.B.'' said Nightwing as he pulled at the door.

"Well I don't think any human can survive these gas fumes." said BB as he turned in to a bear. The men struggled for ten more seconds until finally the door was tore off his hinges.

Nightwing reached into the car and picked up the black haired woman and ran with her away from the car barely escaping the explosion that occurred 15 seconds later as the engine caught fire and the once sliver clean SUV combusted.

_**Raven and Kiara**_

"Aww mommy!" screamed the little girl as she saw the car catch fire and explode.

Raven tried her best to capture the girl and keep her from running to the car, but the second she got loose she ran straight to the flaming inferno. She would have made it too... if she had not run in to Nightwing.

The girl gazed up at the man who was holding her mother's limp and pale form.

"Mommy... is my mom okay." said the girl whose face was now a mixture of slightly caked dried up blood and wet tears.

"Yes, but we need to take her to the hospital." Nightwing said not just to the girl but to everyone else. As the group started to walk up the hill Raven's yell made them stop.

"Wait, I can feel her aura, and by the time we get to the hospital she won't make it. We should take her to the tower." Nightwing nodded.

"Alright it's settled let's go."

_**In Kory's mind**_

"Kory, Kory wake up dear sister"

"Huh, where am I" said Kory as she sat up. She looked around and all around her was white.

"Silly Kori always asking silly questions." Kory immediately recognized the voice.

"Ryan." She asked in frightened but curious voice.

"Right on the money." Ryan said while appearing in a white robe and brown sandals.

"Ryan how can this be?" said a now standing Kory, "You're dead."

"Yes that is very correct." said Ryan as he now approached his beloved sister. Kory looked at him confused.

"But if you are dead then that must mean that I am also dead too."

"No silly Kory" he said "You are not dead and you won't be for a long time, trust me on this, we are ... we are in... the very deep depths of your mind."

"What?" asked a confused Kory. Ryan rested his hand on Kory's shoulder.

"Kory the reason why you passed out is not because of the fumes, even though they kinda helped, but I needed to talk to you."

"But why?" asked Kory.

"Because Kory things are going to change very soon, you're life is in the very palm of your hands. Every decision you shall make will effect the lives of the people you love, and not just the ones you love now like Jason and Kiara."

Kory cut in. "How do you know about them?"

"Because Sister I watch you everyday and make sure you is okay, sort of like a guardian angel. And also sister it's time for you to confess the past." Kory shrugged Ryan's hand off her.

"Why Ryan, there's no need, everything's perfect, I love my life now, I have a daughter, I have a job, I have a people who love me, and confessing my pass will ruin so many lives including my own. I have sacrificed my happiness before and I won't do it again."

"Kory listen to me, I have very little time left with you " said Ryan as he started to fad away.

"Kory no matter how you try to run and hide the past catches up to you ... it always catches up." and with that Kory's brother vanished.

"Ryan. Ryan come back what does this all mean." but before Kory could say another word the white room started to fade, and Kory too started to fade back to reality.


	4. Chapter 4

**The Past Always Catches Up**

Written By: Tvdramamaster

Posted On: July 18, 2006

**Standard Disclaimer: **Teen Titans is not mine! 

**Standard Warnings: **Rated T: For Language, and Violence,

**Summary: **The Past always catches up : Starfire leaves the tower unexpected and now Six years later after the titans leave the scene of a car accident with a woman and a child the realization domes that they might have found there long lost titan. But this is not your normal robin and Starfire story.

**-----**

_**Flashback **_

"Kory, Kory wake up dear sister"

"Huh, where am I" said Kory as she sat up. She looked around and all around her was white.

"Silly Kori always asking silly questions." Kory immediately recognized the voice.

"Ryan." She asked in frightened but curious voice.

"Right on the money." Ryan said while appearing in a white robe and brown sandals.

"Ryan how can this be?" said a now standing Kory, "You're dead."

"Yes that is very correct." said Ryan as he now approached his beloved sister. Kory looked at him confused.

"But if you are dead then that must mean that I am also dead too."

"No silly Kory" he said "You are not dead and you won't be for a long time, trust me on this, we are ... we are in... the very deep depths of your mind."

"What?" asked a confused Kory. Ryan rested his hand on Kory's shoulder.

"Kory the reason why you passed out is not because of the fumes, even though they kinda helped, but I needed to talk to you."

"But why?" asked Kory.

"Because Kory things are going to change very soon, you're life is in the very palm of your hands. Every decision you shall make will effect the lives of the people you love, and not just the ones you love now like Jason and Kiara."

Kory cut in. "How do you know about them?"

"Because Sister I watch you everyday and make sure you is okay, sort of like a guardian angel. And also sister it's time for you to confess the past." Kory shrugged Ryan's hand off her.

"Why Ryan, there's no need, everything's perfect, I love my life now, I have a daughter, I have a job, I have a people who love me, and confessing my pass will ruin so many lives including my own. I have sacrificed my happiness before and I won't do it again."

"Kory listen to me, I have very little time left with you " said Ryan as he started to fad away.

"Kory no matter how you try to run and hide the past catches up to you ... it always catches up." and with that Kory's brother vanished.

"Ryan. Ryan come back what does this all mean." but before Kory could say another word the white room started to fade, and Kory too started to fade back to reality.

**End of Flashback **

Kory's eyes popped open. Her blue contacts darted around the room carefully. Her surroundings included white covered walls. This made Kory jump. She tried to get up but something was restricting her. So Kory could do the only thing that came into mind.

She screamed.

The sleeping Beastboy who was supposed to be watching her jumped. His eyes open and he got up out his seat and started to wave his hands frantically. "Aww stop screaming, screaming is bad! No screaming please."

Kory continued screaming frantically kicking and pulling at the sheets.

"Umm, I wouldn't do that if I was you" said Beastboy but it was too late Kory pulled off the covers to reveal that she was only in her black lacy bra and black boy shorts.

"Aww!" yelled Kory as she started to scream again. She wrapped up the covers around her tightly. She looked up to the stranger and notice for the first time that he was green. And the only person in jump city who was green was..

"Beastboy?" she asked frightened

"That's my name don't wear it out." Kory looked around the room carefully and noticed for the first time she was in a medical room.

The _Titans_ medical room. And if she was in the Titans Tower that meant that _Kory_ was in the medical room. That also meant _Koriand'r from Tameran_ was in the Titans medical room. This came into notion that Starfire the one and only_ Starfire_ was back in Titans tower. And that was not a good thing.

Kory started panicking. Her mind started to think very fast giving her a minor headache.

'_Calm down'_ thought Kory. '_They have no idea about who you really are no scratch that they have no idea about who you used to be'._

**Yeah but what if they find out**.

'_No they won't find out after all I am you, and besides we have changed allot_.'

Starfire did really change allot she had dyed her hair black and now wore either gray or blue contacts. She also sounded more earthly and could talk slang and everything. So _"Kory"_ came to a conclusion if she played calm cool and collected her plan wouldn't fail.

Right?

Kory looked up at the green man and choked out a smile. She smoothly evened out the blankets but kept a large amount around her chest area. "Beastboy, um why am I here?"

But before he could say anything Nightwing, Kiara, Raven, and Cyborg all barged into the room. Nightwing had given Kiara a piggy back ride to get them there since her small legs were still hurting after the accident.

"Mommy" said the little girl as she jumped onto the medical bed.

"Baby doll" said Kory as she hugged her five year old. "I'm so happy you're alright."

"Mommy don't ever leave me" The young mother embraced her child tighter.

"I won't I won't, I promise, I'll never leave you... I'll love you forever." Nightwing flinched at those words.

Those fourteen horrible words the same exact words she said to him the night they confessed their love for each other.

"Um, Kory I presume?" asked Nightwing as he walked over to the mother and child.

"Yes, I'm Kory." '_Gosh he looks so hot'_ thought Kory. '_Oh what am I thinking? Stop thinking like that you two are over, and there's nothing left of that relationship except her.' _

Kory looked at her daughter and thought her daughter, her baby was and still is the ending result of a night filled up with lust and compassion, a night of secrets being told and love being made.

Oh she loved him. She really did, and she promised him she would be his forever, but she made that promise too early, but she didn't want to leave, but she had too, but did she really?

No, she didn't but she wanted a better life for her unborn child, Kory looked at him and could tell he was talking but she couldn't hear his words, she was too trapped up in her own world wind of thoughts.

Being brought up by constant violence and death wasn't what she wanted her child to live by. But the fact still remained she hadn't told him the truth, she didn't tell him that she was pregnant and netherless by him.


	5. Chapter 5

**The Past Always Catches Up**

Written By: Secret-Clarity

Posted On: July 18, 2006

**Standard Disclaimer: **Teen Titans is not mine! 

**Standard Warnings: **Rated T: For Language, and Violence,

**Summary: **The Past always catches up : Starfire leaves the tower unexpected and now Six years later after the titans leave the scene of a car accident with a woman and a child the realization domes that they might have found there long lost titan. But this is not your normal robin and Starfire story.

--------

"Kory, are you alright, I'm kinda asking you a question." said Cyborg as he walked closer to the bed. Kory's eyes drifted to the man as she quickly remember where she was.

"Um .. Um can you repeat the last thing you said?" Kory asked as she snapped out of her thought enchanted mind.

"I said, do you have anyone we can come in contact with to come and pick you guys up?" Cyborg asked.

"Oh yes, um here you can call Jason." Kory told her daughter to give the man her phone that sat next to them, she told her daughter to do that since if she reached over she would be exposed.

"Okay thanks." said Cyborg while walking out the room looking up Jason on Kory's phone. The room had an eerie silence until Kory broke it.

"Um if you all don't mind can I please put my clothes back on I'm really getting chilly."

Nightwing the first to recover cleared his throat. "Oh yeah sure, Beastboy and I will go so you can change." Beastboy taking his cue walked to the exit and left as Nightwing lingered on.

"Raven can I speak to you for a sec." said Nightwing as he beckoned Raven over with his hand.

"What do you want me to do?" she said very bluntly when she reached him. Nightwing smirked before answering.

"I want you to learn more about Kory, something doesn't feel right when it comes to her." He said while casting a side glance at the young woman.

Raven sighed. "Whatever Boy Blunder, I'll try but I don't guarantee much information with her daughter here."

Richard tapped his chin before smiling. "Don't worry about that I have a plan."

Nightwing turned towards the mother and daughter pair.

"Um Kiara how would you like it if I give you a tour of the tower while your mother gets dressed?" Nightwing asked the little girl.

"No thanks I want to stay here with my mommy." The little girl answered from her seated position on the bed. Nightwing ran a hand through his hair.

"Well how about me, you, and Beastboy have a bowl of ice cream while we wait for your mom to get dressed." The little girl smiled and happily jumped off the bed.

"Okay!" she said while running to the door. Nightwing smirked before joining the five year old out of the door.

"So Kory what's your real name." said Raven as she walked over to Kory her hand rubbing her stomach gently.

Kory stared at the woman panic setting into her. "_Oh no she couldn't , no, no, she couldn't know who she really was. Oh calm down Kory, Just play it cool."_

"What do you mean, I already told you my name is Kory."

"No" said Raven.

"I meant your full name."

"Oh" said Kory as she breathed in a sigh of relief. "My full name is Kory Anders."

Raven sat on the bed. "How old are you."

"Twenty three."

"Really, damn how old were you when you had Kiara, I mean she's five isn't she?"

"Yes she is five and I got pregnant with her when I was sixteen and had her when I was seventeen."

"Wow, what did your family and boyfriend do?"

"Nothing because my mom, dad and my brother are dead, and my sister could give a rat's ass about me.. and the only person who truly loved me like I was his own was a million miles away." She said as she thought about Galfore.

"Oh sorry, well what about her father?"

Kory looked at Raven and replied very quickly "I don't like speaking about him much so if you're done here I'm going to change."

Kory got out of the medical bed and walked over to the chair that was holding her black cropped black jacket, white tank top and black flared hip huggers. She picked up the clothes and walked back to the bed and closed the green curtains that surrounded it.

"Wow, Somebody obliviously is bipolar." Thought Raven as she saw Kory's outline from the curtains.

"This isn't getting nowhere, stupid Nightwing always asking me to do stupid shit. I don't care really care about his stupid feeling about Kory, she seems normal to me. Probably just thinks she's hot and wants me to get her number." Raven's rambling was interrupted when Kory walked out and cleared her throat.

"Um I want to apologize if it sounded like I was mad at you or if I had an attitude, but Kiara's birth father, talking about him is a real touchy subject." She said as she slipped on her black wedged sandals.

"Oh sorry for bringing him up" said Raven.

"It's quite alright you didn't know." The room was quiet for a few moments until Kory broke the silence.

"Do you mind if I ask you a question?"

"No." said Raven.

"Um how many months are you?" asked Kory. Raven stared at her in shock for a moment before responding.

"A month and three days, but how did you know? I'm not showing yet." asked a curious Raven.

"No you're not showing it's just well once you've been pregnant you can just tell, I don't know but it's an aura that a pregnant woman has that you atomically know that their carrying a child. And besides when I was pregnant I used to rub my hand over my stomach all the time."

"Oh" said Raven.

"Um so how's Beastboy taking it, I mean he is the father isn't he?"

"Of course he's the father. Cyborg and Bumble Bee have been together for years and Nightwing well he hasn't gotten over since _she _left and wouldn't even considered to be with someone else."

"Oh" said Kory quite relieved.

"And as for you're other question he and I don't know what to do, He thinks we should keep the baby but, I want an … I want an abortion." said Raven as she turned to sit on the bed.

"An abortion, are you sure? I mean being a mother myself I could never ever think of killing my unborn child, it just would hurt too much to not even give my baby a chance to live." Raven sighed and looked over to Kory who had just sat on the bed next to her.

"Look, it's easier for you to say all that but you don't know the half of it, if I have this baby what in the hell is going to happen to the rest of the team. Beastboy and I are going to have no time to fight crime anymore and I don't want to be a superhero and a mother at the same time which would mean we would have to leave the Titans. And Cyborg would have it easy you know because all he would have to do is go to the Titans East, but what about Nightwing where the hell would he go!"

"Huh! We are all he has and I won't let him be alone because it took us too long to get him to where he is now, because after she left he went crazy, he was a different person and we finally got him back to normal just recently. So I won't have this team break up over this problem." She said as she placed her hand over her stomach. "Because "It" isn't even here to create a problem."

Kory looked at Raven before speaking. "Is that you really think of your child as an "It" because it's not. It's your baby, a symbol of the love you and Beastboy have created, and you should not let others needs get in the way. Because unfortunately I had to learn that the hard way, and I will regret that mistake for the rest of my life. So Rachel please think about this before you do anything."

"How did you know my …" but before Raven could finish her question the built in speaker interrupted her. Cyborg's loud voice boomed inside the room

"Kory your ride is here"

Kory walked over to the button on the speaker and pushed it and then said "Thank you Cyborg I'll be right down."

Cyborg's voice boomed into the room once again saying 'Alright little lady over and out.'

"Well it's been nice talking to you Rachel but I have to go, but remember think about what I told you." and with that Kory disappeared into the tower's halls. Raven stood there shock bound.

"Did she just call me Rachel…the only people who know my real names are the guys and … Starfire!" Raven ran to the table that held the computer and looked at Kory's blood information. She sat in the swivel chair and typed in her access code to retrieve the Titans blood info. It took a few seconds to retrieve Starfire's.

She then picked up Kory's paper and held it next to the computer screen. She looked at Star's and then looked at Kory's and they…..

Matched.

Raven printed out Starfire's report and picked up Kory's and ran down stairs as fast as her legs could go.

**Titans Living Room**

Kory walked into the room. She looked around from the position out of the door way. The place hadn't changed much, the only differences were new electronics placed inside the tower.

"_Cyborg and Beastboy must be having a field day"_ thought Kory as she walked into the room. She cleared her throat to make her presence known. Cyborg, Nightwing, and Beastboy all turned around and stared at her. But before anyone could say anything two strong muscular arms swept her into a warm hug.

"Oh my God Kory, are you okay!" said the mystery man as he let go of her to peer into her eyes. Kory turned to look at the 6'0 foot man. He was twenty-five years old and had black short hair that fell to his chin and bangs that fell into his eyes. He was wearing a red graphic tee and black denim jeans.

"Of course Jason, I'm fine everything's okay, I'm just a little sore… Nothing a good massage and a nice warm bubble bath won't fix."

"Are you sure, do you know they scared the shit out of me when they called. I thought you were dead Kory, I thought you were dead."

"Well I am not Jason and that's all that matters. Now I didn't call you so we could talk I called you so you could take me and Kiara home, so let's go." Kory grabbed a hold of Jason's hand and pulled him toward the front of the room. She spied Kiara on the floor playing either Pacman or Tringo on her cell phone.

"Kiara, sweetie come on, were going home." Kiara got up and walked to the door where her mother and Jason stood. Nightwing, Cyborg, and Beastboy walked up to the door to give them a proper send off.

"Well have a safe trip home" said Nightwing as he reached up to the door.

"Oh we will." said Kory as she looked up at him. Jason spoke next.

"Thanks man I mean all of you .. for .. you know saving them, I don't know what I would have done if I lost them."

"Well that's our job." Beastboy said while opening the door. Just as they were barely out of the door. Raven came running in out of breath.

"Starfire! … Wait … don't leave … please don't go" said Raven who was slowly starting to gain back her composure. Everyone stared at Raven for a moment and then at Kory. The three Titans excluding Raven burst out into laughter.

"Raven man" said Cyborg between fits of laughter "I think you finally lost it!"

"Oh honey, this can't be Starfire look at her ."

" Listen" said Raven "I found her blood work it matches Star's, see look" she said as she beckoned them with her hand. Kory started to panic and ease her way out of the door.

"Wait" said Nightwing "Can you wait just a moment please." And with that he looked at the paper and then at Kory.

"Holy Shit." said Beastboy. "That's Starfire."

"Starfire" said Nightwing as he walked toward her carefully. "Is it really you?" He asked five feet away from her. Kory knew she couldn't deny it any more.

'_Damn you Ryan' _she thought in her mind hoping he could hear her. She looked at Nightwing and the rest of the Titans before saying "Hey guys long time no see?"

That's all it took before Nightwing walked towards Kory and grabbed her into a hug lifting her in the air and spinning her around.

"Star." he said as he put her down and enlaced her into another hug.

"You came back, you came back to me baby, I knew you would though, because you loved me and you told me .. and oh Fuck forget what I just said you're back and that is all that matters." He said as he played with a strand of her black hair.

Kory was in heaven from the moment he picked her up and spun her around and she would had stayed in that heaven if she didn't here Jason say her name in a very gruff voice.

Kory snapped back into reality and pushed Nightwing off her. "Star what's wrong I didn't hurt ya did I?"

"No you didn't hurt me." She said as she looked towards the door at Jason and then back at Nightwing.

"Then what's wrong?" he asked his eyes filled with happiness and worriness at the same time. He proceeded to reach for her hand but she swatted it away.

"That, that right there is my problem, Robin we can't be together."

"But why don't you love me?" He asked as he stepped toward her.

"I doesn't matter if I love you are not because .. Because."

" Because what?" asked Nightwing with a hint of anger in his voice.

"Because I'm" said Kory as she raised her hand revealing a square cut four carat diamond engagement ring with two smaller squares next to the diamond on each side.

"I'm Engaged Nightwing…. me and Jason are getting married" she said as Kiara and Jason walked up to her putting his arm around her shoulder and his other hand on Kiara's shoulder.

"Were going to be a family."


	6. Chapter 6

**The Past Always Catches Up**

Written By: Secret-Clarity

Posted On: July 18, 2006

**Standard Disclaimer: **Teen Titans is not mine! 

**Standard Warnings: **Rated T: For Language, and Violence,

**Summary: **The Past always catches up : Starfire leaves the tower unexpected and now Six years later after the titans leave the scene of a car accident with a woman and a child the realization domes that they might have found there long lost titan. But this is not your normal robin and Starfire story.

**-----------**

**Flashback **

"Star." he said as he put her down and enlaced her into another hug.

"You came back, you came back to me baby, I knew you would though, because you loved me and you told me .. and oh Fuck forget what I just said you're back and that is all that matters." He said as he played with a strand of her black hair.

Kory was in heaven from the moment he picked her up and spun her around and she would had stayed in that heaven if she didn't here Jason say her name in a very gruff voice.

Kory snapped back into reality and pushed Nightwing off her. "Star what's wrong I didn't hurt ya did I?"

"No you didn't hurt me." She said as she looked towards the door at Jason and then back at Nightwing.

"Then what's wrong?" he asked his eyes filled with happiness and worriness at the same time. He proceeded to reach for her hand but she swatted it away.

"That, that right there is my problem, Robin we can't be together."

"But why don't you love me?" He asked as he stepped toward her.

"I doesn't matter if I love you are not because .. Because."

" Because what?" asked Nightwing with a hint of anger in his voice.

"Because I'm" said Kory as she raised her hand revealing a square cut four carat diamond engagement ring with two smaller squares next to the diamond on each side.

"I'm Engaged Nightwing…. me and Jason are getting married" she said as Kiara and Jason walked up to her putting his arm around her shoulder and his other hand on Kiara's shoulder.

"Were going to be a family."

**End of Flashback**

Nightwing stared at the sight before him. His mouth slightly ajar, he turned and looked at his teammates and then back at the 'so-called family to be.' After what seemed to be hours but in actually was only three minutes Nightwing spoke.

"Damnit where are the cameras?" he asked as he turned to his teammates.

"Dude what are you talking about?" asked Beastboy.

"Don't play dumb, where are the cameras for this sick joke you're playing on me."

"Nightwing this isn't a joke, do you actually think we would be so coldhearted to do this." said Raven. Nightwing didn't listen though instead he started walking around the common room looking behind things .

"Where are the cameras!" he yelled again "Where are the fucking cameras!" and with that he picked up a black footrest and threw it against the wall. Kory whimpered when the footrest contacted with the metal.

"Stop it dude, there nothing here, we don't have nothing to do with this. I swear man." said Beastboy as he looked into Nightwing's mask.

"Lies, you're lying, all of you are fucking lying to me, because I know …. I know Star wouldn't do this to me. She loves me and she would never hurt me this way."

Kory had enough of this, she couldn't let this go on any longer. "Richard?" she said in a very meek voice. "Stop… please stop this ….. I'm sorry but it's really me you have to believe me."

"Shut the hell up you lying bitch!."

Kory took a deep breath and said "Your name is Richard John Grayson, you were an acrobat when you were younger. Your parents are deceased because of the accident at the circus. Your favorite color is red and green. You love Mint ice cream and action movies. Even though you love Gone with the Wind and Mommy Dearest. The night we told each other we loved each other was May 27, 2005 and you told me that …" Kory voice started to break as the tears ran freely out of her eyes.

"When w-we got older I was going to be Mrs. Richard ….Grayson and we were gonna live in a huge house with a garden and we were go….going to have five children and…."

"Shut up! Shut up … you can't .. You can't … but I only told ." Kory reached up to her eyes and took out the contacts revealing two emerald eyes.

"I'm sorry it has to be this way." said Kory as she looked up at him "But we can't be together." She said as she turned to walk out the door.

"Wait!" said Nightwing anger clearly dripping from his voice. "You got a lot of nerve to think that I'll forgive you."

"I'm sorr" Kory started but Nightwing cut her off.

"Save it.. Save that shit for someone who cares. Six years Star, six fucking years I've waited for you . Do you realize I've never been with anyone other than you. That I never looked at another woman. That I saved myself for only you. But you come back here six years later with a fiancé and a kid. A fucking kid!"

Nightwing looked between Kiara and Jason. "Clearly she isn't that bastard's child is she." Starfire remained silent.

"Answer Me!"

"She isn't Jason's daughter."

"Oh well that makes it so much fucking better. So tell me did the first guy who took advantage of you knock you up.. Or did some son of a bitch trick you and force himself on you."

Kory raised her eyes from the floor. "Leave my daughter out of this… you can say all of the most vile things about me but not my daughter." Her voice was shaky but still firm.

"Okay I'll leave your bastard daughter out of this, but tell me one thing" He said his voice a dangerous whisper as he moved next to Kory his mouth next to her ear. "Does he kiss you better than me. Does he love you better than me. Will he ever make love to you the way I did."

Kory shuttered as he pressed his lips on hers. Five seconds. He removed them and whispered back in here ear "You were only good for a short fuck you worthless whore, you make me sick, get out of my face"

He pushed her into Jason and yelled "Get out of my face all of you. Get your bastard daughter and your worthless fiancé and get out. I never want to see your face again."

Kory choked out a sob and replied "It's truly been nice to see you all again, you too Richard." With that they left.

Richard looked out of the glass windows as the black BMW pulled out on to the bridge to the mainland and sped off to the city he protected. The city she used to protect.

Kory's head was leaning on the headrest. She was crying, no sobbing. Her body shook as each sob racked her body. He hated her. He despised her. And after all the cruel things he said to her at that very moment she only wished she was in his arms sitting at the park as they watched their daughter play on the swings.

But sadly she was sitting in a car with her daughter and the man that she was engaged to, as he drove them to her home. She looked at the sun set. It was a pinkly red with hints of orange and a bluish purple color. It reminded of her the night Kiara was created.

**Flashback**

A sixteen year old Starfire walked out of the kitchen holding two bowls of buttery popcorn and chocolate covered pretzels. She walked over to a black suede half circle couch and sat down next to Robin who was dressed in a pair of silk black pajama pants and a red beater that clung to his seventeen year old hard abs.

On the far left of the couch sat Raven who was wearing a black shirt which had on it in white letters RAVEN and a pair of purple pajama pants. Five feet away laid Beastboy who was wearing a white tee and a pair of their own teen titans trademark boxers. Not to far was Cyborg who remained the same as he always looked.

Starfire snuggled up to Robin and curled her legs up on to the couch. Even though they weren't in a relationship she had the privilege of being very close to him.

Her hair was pulled into two low ponytails that fell onto her shoulders. She had on a red spaghetti strapped shirt which had the words **I'm a Heartbreaker** on it with a broken heart on the side. She had on a pair of black short shorts that had TITAN on the back of them. She also had on a pair of red trademark titan slippers which had a Robin head coming out of the top of the slipper.

She sat and relaxed into Robin as she watched the movie of the evening the Wrong Turn.

Eighty four minutes later a terrified Star laid under the covers of her bed. Her eyes were closed but here ears were alert. She laid their for twenty minutes until she heard scratching at her window. Shaking she got up and walked up to the window. Lifting a trembling hand she gripped the magenta curtains and yanked them back.

Starfire barely kept the scream concealed as she saw the decaying bloody face. It's eyes were partly gouged out and red slash marks donned its right cheek. The alien princess kept reminding herself to breath as she stood shock ridden to the spot. But as the face hissed out "Starfire", the sixteen year old lost it.

"Aww!" She yelled as she bolted from her room down the hall to Robin's.

The red head teen could hardly stop her self from shaking. "Robin! Robin open up the door!" She yelled as she banged on it. She continued knocking not listening to rustling sounds coming from the inside.

"Yeah Star." Robin answered as he leaned on the steel frame of the door.

"Robin there's a dead person at my window!" Robin looked at her skeptically before answering.

"What?"

"There's a dead person at my window."

"I Heard you, but let's just go to your room. Okay." The red head nodded before latching onto Robin's arm. As they approached the window they heard laughing.

"Oh man did you see that, she was so scared!" laughed Cyborg.

"Dude she totally freaked." Beastboy added in.

"I can't believe I helped you idiots out with this stupid prank" said Raven as she rolled her eyes as the three sat on the force field disk.

Robin heard enough and opened the window to reveal Cyborg, Raven, and Beastboy. Beastboy had on a bloody face mask.

"Go to bed." He said to the three as they looked up at him. One by one they hopped of the disk and walked through Star's room. Their heads bowed as they walked somberly through her room. Just as they where nearing the exit Robin spoke.

"Oh yeah guys just to let you know be up a 5:30 tomorrow for an extremely long day of training and laps." with that the three groaned and trudged out of the room. Robin turned to look at Starfire. She was tensed up miserably and her usually warm green eyes were watery and he could tell she was about to cry.

"You okay" he asked as he shut the window and pulled back the curtains.

" No… Robin why would our friends do that to me? Why would they play such a scary and mean prank on me? Did I do something wrong?" Her voice was shaking and few stray tears traveled down her cheek.

"No Star definitely not. You didn't do anything wrong. They were just.. just being teenagers. I know it doesn't make sense but that's what being a teenager is all about not making sense and being childish." Star looked up at him.

"But friend Raven does not act childish, she is usually very mature."

"That's what surprises me the most Star." Robin turned around and headed to the door only stopping at the cry of his name from Starfire.

"Robin I know this seems silly of me to ask, but can I please sleep in your dwelling tonight. I'm just very scared even though it was just a movie but their prank has made me to think that the actions of the movie might be true." Starfire's eyes were on the floor and she rubbed her right arm hesitantly.

Robin looked at her and struggling with his best judgment he nodded before grabbing her hand and venturing off into the hall.

------

"Robin that tickles" said Star as Robin ran his fingers over her left side.

"Oh really now." he said as he straddled her legs and ran both his hands on her sides causing her to giggle and squirm.

"Stop it" she giggled out as he full out tickled her.

"Nope, sorry but I'm playing a game, the tickle Starfire game, and I can't stop until I win."

"Pleeassse!"

Starfire was now giggling madly while squirming around. "Nope not until I win." He teased out.

"Robbbbbinnnn." She giggled out as he tickled her harder.

"Not until I win."

"Please I'll let you do anything Robin." She was practically pleading.

"Anything?" Robin asked while arching a brow.

"Anything." and with that Robin's lips crashed down on hers. She automatically wrapped her arms around his neck and back. His tongue entered her mouth and roamed freely around. After what seemed like a lifetime they broke apart.

Star sat up her body facing Robin. "Robin what game are you playing now?" Her voice was low and sultry.

"The kind you play for keeps." And with that Robin gently pushed her down on the mattress and climbed on top of her.

"I love you, you know that right" he said as he kissed her gently on her forehead.

"And you know I love you too." She said as she kissed him on his forehead also.

"Yep" Robin said as she smiled at his reply.

Robin lowered his mouth on hers and laced his fingers with hers. They started out slow but soon tender kisses turned into a full out make out session, and as that turned into grouping soon their clothes disappeared and their bodies became one.

Robin rolled over to his side and smiled down at the mass of red fiery hair. He gently caressed her cheek as her naked form slept peacefully under the black silk sheets. Starfire stirred and opened her eyes. She saw her lover staring at her, a smile plastered on his face while his lovely blue eyes reflected love and admiration. She giggled as he fingered the hickey on her neck that he left from a peak moment of passion.

"You're so adorable." Robin said while gathering her up into her arms. Starfire giggled again at his antics before kissing him gently.

"And you are so sexy."

"Oh really I'm sexy." said Robin

"Yep, and very hand-some. Did I say that right? "

"Yep." The two laid in silence before Starfire spoke again.

"Where do you think we'll be in ten years Robin?"

"Hmm, I really don't know, but I do know we will be married of course."

"Married" said Starfire as her eyes lit up.

"Yep, Mr. and Mrs. Richard John Grayson."

"Koriand'r Grayson. It has a ring to it does it not."

"Yeah it does, and of course we'll have children."

"Children?"

"Yep, five of them."

Starfire looked at him with wide eyes. "Five, that is a lot."

"Well I think we have enough love to shower five children right?"

"Right especially with you by my side Robin."

"I love you." He said as he kissed her gently.

"And I you." Starfire said when they broke apart. Robin sat up on the bed.

"Starfire." Starfire sat up on the bed her face full with concern.

"Yes Robin?"

"Starfire don't ever leave me."

Starfire looked at Richard quizzically. "What?"

Richard ran a hand through her hair. "Promise me Starfire that you won't ever leave me."

"I won't …I won't. I promise, I'll never leave you... I'll love you forever."

"Forever?"

"Yes, forever and ever and ever and till the end of time." Robin grabbed Starfire and kissed her passionately, letting themselves fall back onto the mattress of the bed. Slowly the two broke apart and Star laid her head on his bare chest and Robin stroked her hair.

"Good now let's get some sleep." Robin said while yawning.

"Okay. I love you….. Mr. Grayson." Robin chuckled.

"I Love you too, Misses soon to be Grayson."

"Robin." Star said while giggling.

"I know, now goodnight"

"Goodnight"

**End of Flash back**

Everything was perfect back then, but now everything was shitty. If only she could done things differently her and Robin would be a family, and she would be Mrs. Grayson instead of getting ready to be Mrs. Henders. Kory looked at the now pitch black sky one star stood out.

Kory said out in a whisper. "Star light star bright the first star I see tonight I wish I may I wish might please let me and Richard be together as a family with our daughter." Little did Kory know someone was listening.


	7. Chapter 7

**The Past Always Catches Up**

Written By: Tvdramamaster

Posted On: July 18, 2006

**Standard Disclaimer: **Teen Titans is not mine! 

**Standard Warnings: **Rated T: For Language, and Violence,

**Summary: **The Past always catches up : Starfire leaves the tower unexpected and now Six years later after the titans leave the scene of a car accident with a woman and a child the realization domes that they might have found there long lost titan. But this is not your normal robin and Starfire story.

**------**

Kory Anders sat on the window seat of her house staring out the window. It had been a week since the confrontation with Nightwing which Jason prefers to call "The Encounter".

That night she remembered crawling into bed and sobbing. She couldn't even bear to look at Kiara because she looked so much like her father and it hurt, but now she was slowly returning back to normal.

The door knob to the front door turned and Kory eyes were drawn to it. Light shone through as the door opened and two pairs of footsteps were heard.

"Mommy! Look at what I did!" said Kiara as she held a picture she made from school. Kory reached down and lifted Kiara up into her lap.

"Its beautiful." she said as she held up the macaroni picture of a girl's face made up of all macaroni.

"And look I wrote my name all by my self at the bottom."

Kory's eyes wandered to bottom of the page were By Kiara Nicole Grayson was semi-sloppy written at the bottom of the page. Kory's eyes started to tear at her daughter's  
last name.

Grayson

That simple last name belonged to her father. The father that her daughter didn't even know that she met a week ago. She knew she should have given Kiara her last name, but she needed...no she wanted her daughter to have something of her father's.

"Hey Jason."

"Hey Kor." he said as he walked over to her and gave her a hug.

"How's work?"

"Same old, same old." he said as he looked at her. "You okay"

"Yeah, I'm just proud of my daughter that's all" She was met with a pair of shimmering eyes and she couldn't help feel a smile tug on her mouth.

"You proud of me?"

"Yeah, I'm proud of you, you are getting so well at writing and spelling that I think someone deserves some ICE CREAM!"

"Yay!" said Kiara as she ran towards the kitchen.

"Jace?"

"Yeah Kor."

"Can you pass me the mail please?"

"Sure" he said as he passed the small stack of mail to her.

"Bill...Junk... Credit Card... Bill...Bill...Junk...hold up this is odd."

"What is it?"

"It looks like some kind of invitation." Kory ripped open the top to reveal a crème colored invitation that had purple lace tied into a bow on the top:

_Your cordially Invited  
To Attend  
The Engagement Party  
Of   
Garfield Logan And Rachel Roth _

_Date: November Eighteen 2011  
Where: The Seamount Restaurant  
When: Twelve O' Clock Noon _

_Please RSVP at: 555-7890 OR 555-1314 _

_We hope to see you there!_

Kory looked stunned. "But why would they want me there anyway?"

"Only way to find out is by calling." He said as he handed her the phone. Kory turned on the phone and dialed in the first number. It rang twice before a male voice answered.

"Hello, Titans Residence, This is Nightwing speaking."

"Um hello may I speak to either Raven or Beastboy."

"May I ask who is calling?"

"Um Kory." The phone was silent before Kory heard his voice.

"Hold on one second. Raven that bitch is on the phone."

"Who?"

"Kory"

"Oh, I'm coming."

"Hello, Kory?"

"Um...Hi."

"Hey, what's up?"

"Um, I got your invitation in the mail."

"Great, we weren't really sure if we had the right address."

"Oh"

"So are you going?"

"Do you want me to come?"

"Of course, why do you think we sent the card?"

"I don't know?"

"Kory, we forgive you for what you did, there's no need to be worried."

Kory sighed. "Nightwing doesn't."

"You know he's stubborn."

"Whatever, all I know is that he hates me."

"He's just mad at you."

"Yeah maybe you're right?"

"Raven hold on for a minute please."

Kory turned to her daughter who was singing loudly and dancing.

"Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday, Thursday, Friday, Saturday, and Sunday  
The days of the week, the days of the week."

"Kiara!" Kory yelled. The little girl ignored her mother and kept prancing around the living room.

"Kiara!" Kory yelled again with no success.

"Kiara Nicole Grayson!"

"Yes mommy?"  
"Can you quiet down, sweetie? Please!"

"Okay."

"Sorry about that Raven." Kory told her as she came back on the line.

"Star did you just say her last name was Grayson?"

"Um, yeah so?"

"As belonging to Richard Grayson who happens to be Nightwing."

"Um if I don't give you an answer will you read my mind?"

"Yeah."

"Well then yes."

Kory bit her lip as she waited for Raven's reaction and she was correct on how she knew she would respond.

"**Oh my God!**"

"Rachel calm down!"

"**You had a baby with Richard**"

"Rachel shush someone might hear you!"

"Oh sorry, so you had a baby with Richard."

"Yes, I did okay. Nightwing's Kiara's father."

"Is that why you left Star, because you were pregnant with Robin's baby?"

"Yes, but Rachel please don't tell anyone especially Nightwing."

"Alright I swear, but you have to promise me that you'll tell him. He Has to Know Kory."

"Okay." Kory was silent for a moment. "I promise"

"Well I have to go Kory. I have allot to do before the party happens."

"Alright I understand. Bye Rachel."

"Bye Kory."

Click  
Click  
Click

Beknowst to both of the women they didn't know he was on the phone. Otherwise they wouldn't have said what they said, and that somebody had found out the truth.


	8. Chapter 8

**The Past Always Catches Up**

Written By: Secret-Clarity

Posted On: July 18, 2006

**Standard Disclaimer: **Teen Titans is not mine! 

**Standard Warnings: **Rated T: For Language, and Violence,

**Summary: **The Past always catches up : Starfire leaves the tower unexpected and now Six years later after the titans leave the scene of a car accident with a woman and a child the realization domes that they might have found there long lost titan. But this is not your normal robin and Starfire story.

------

Kory Anders sat at the vanity placed in her bedroom. She grabbed the massacre and gently applied it to her eyelashes instantly making them longer. God you had to love maybelline. After applying a light coat of clear lip-gloss Kory reached over to her jewelry box taking out a pair of chandelier earrings.

Placing them on she checked her reflection in her mirror. Her black hair parted so half was in ponytail while the lower half of her hair was out. She pulled out a comb and pulled out her bangs so they were now noticeable.

Kory got up from the chair and walked to her closet. Her closet was loaded with clothes, purses, shoes, and hats. After a fifteen minute decision she finally settled on a Crème halter dress that stopped a little below her knees that had a red ribbon tied around the waist. She pulled out a pair of strappy crème 2 1/2 heel sandals and a nice jacket to wear over while she would drive over to the restaurant.

Walking to her door she picked up her white tote which she already and carefully placed an old slightly worn lavender book in, she then got her car keys and cell phone.

Kory walked to her daughter's room to see the little girl sitting on the floor playing with her Pregnant Barbie and family. Kory stood at door listening to her daughter who had no clue her mom was watching.

"Hi mommy!" said the blonde headed Kelly as she walked to her mom.

"Hi Melanie!"

"Where's Daddy, mommy?"

"Right here Sweetie!" as the male Ken picked up 'Melanie'.

"Hi, daddy are we still going to the park today?"

"You sure bet sweetie because were a family."

"You're dad's right, family hug." said Barbie.

Kiara pushed the three together making them hug.

"I wish I had a daddy so we could go to the park" whispered Kiara sadly.

Kory blinked back tears as she made her presence known to her daughter . "Hey Sweetie, it's time go."

"Okay mommy." replied Kiara.

She picked up the dolls placed them on the toy box and got her coat.

"Hey sweetie do you want to take two of them to play with if you get bored in the restaurant?"

"Yes mommy" she said as she gave them to her mom to put in her tote.

Kory helped place the white fluffy jacket over Kiara.

"Ready to go sweetie? "

"Yes Mommy!"

Kiara stood by her mom's black rental car as she waited for her mom to finishing locking up. Kory and Kiara both piled up into the black Nissan Altima and drove off in a peaceful drive to the Seamount restaurant.

**At Titans Tower. **

Let's just say the Titans tower wasn't as peaceful. The four titans were running around getting ready to go to the restaurant.

"Gar! Where are my shoes?" yelled Raven as she crawled around their bedroom's bed looking under the bed spread.

"I don't know Rae? But how do I look?" Beastboy said as he twirled around. Raven could only gape at her fiancé.

He was wearing a black formal tuxedo and black dress shoes. But what had her so shocked was that his skin was not it's usual green color but instead it was a white complexion with only a tinge of olive. His hair also wasn't green but a light brown color.

"So, how do I look?"

"You look really nice, but how… I mean just twenty minutes ago you were green but now you look…." She couldn't finish because Gar cut her off.

"Normal, well do you remember those holographic rings?" He waited for her to nod, and then continued. "Well I kinda asked Cy to make me one. I wanted this day to be special and I didn't want fans crowding around our table throughout the whole dinner."

"Who would except for you to be so sweet." Raven said as she kissed Gar in a short but sensual kiss.

"Hey now you better stop, those kisses are exactly the reason why you're pregnant right now." Beastboy joked as he pulled away from her.

"Speaking of kids, who would ever except for Kory I mean Star to be a mom to a five going on six year old." Raven told Gar as she placed the black one inch pumps on.

"I know especially it being Robin's kid and all." Beastboy replied nonchalant.

Raven dropped her black massacre as she looked where Gar was standing in the bathroom brushing his teeth. She was by his side in a matter of seconds. Raven turned off the water that he had running and pulled out his toothbrush from his hand.

"How did you know Richard is Kiara's father? I mean Star barely told me and I'm damn well sure she didn't tell you." She demanded firmly.

"Um s.see w wwhat had happened wa.. was I was like you know and um.." he stuttered as he scratched his neck nervously.

"You were what Garfield?" she asked.

"Okay, Okay like um I was cleaning up our room a couple days of ago and I was um cleaning the table when I accidentally made the phone fall off the table. I was gonna place it back on the hook when I heard you screaming on the phone and I kinda listened and I heard what Star said and all…" But he couldn't finish because Raven hit him on his shoulder.

"You eavesdropped on our conversation. Do you have no shame. I mean that was down right disrespectful to me and Star. That was her personal information that she wanted only me to know not you and everyone else." Rachel paused for a minute and looked at her future husband.

"You didn't tell anyone did you? I mean like Nightwing and Cy, because I think Kory would have a heart attack if Nightwing found out."

"No! Why would I tell anyone. I know that I might be an eavesdropper, a joker, and a sexy man beast but Garfield Logan isn't no snitch." Raven rolled her eyes at her Gar and walked back into their room. Getting back at her task of getting ready.

---

Nightwing laid on his bed stretching uncomfortably in his black tux. He ran a hand through his hair and breathed out a huge sigh. '_Not only am I not wearing my mask but also I'm wearing a penguin suit.' _He thought as he got up and went to look at himself in the mirror.

"_Plus as a bonus factor to my misery she will be there.' I bet she's going to bring that kid of hers and probably that fucker um what's his name again? Oh yeah Jason. What the fuck? I'm so much better than him. I mean what could I have done to make her leave. I loved her more than anything… she was my world" _Nightwing sighed again.

"_Well. I guess my love wasn't good enough. Why am I even thinking of her. She means nothing to me now. I couldn't care less what happens to her. but well I'm glad she's still alive though and damn she's so beautiful. I mean it isn't like she wasn't before, but now she looks like a goddess. I wish she kept her hair red though……" _Nightwing was brought out of his thoughts by the buzzing of the intercom.

Beastboy's voice filled his room as he told them it was time to go.

**The Seamount Restaurant **

Kory and Kiara walked through the large oak doors of one of Jump City's finest restaurants. She walked up to the hostess at the front door to ask where she was to sit. She pointed to another door that led to a private section and said that was where her party was at.

Kory thanked her and then walked over to the doors with Kiara in tow. When Kory approached the door she could hear laughter emitted from the door and it sounded like more than four people were inside. Kory took a big breath and knocked on the door.

Kory held her daughter's hand a little firmer as she waited for the door to open. Just before Kory was about to knock again the door opened to reveal Rachel in a royal blue satin shoulder dress that cut off at her knees.

"Kory! You made it" exclaimed Rachel as she hugged Kory.

"Um yeah I made it." Kory said nervously.

Rachel noticed the nervousness of Kory's tone and whispered "You don't have to be nervous, no one here is gonna judge you. Now come on let's go."

Just as she was about to pull Kory through the door she looked at Kory for a moment and noticed Kory's fingers entwined with Kiara's. "Oh I didn't know you brought Kiara.."

"I hope it's no problem. I couldn't get a sitter and .." Kory trailed off as looked toward the floor.

"It's alright plus I need the experience in motherhood."

"Speaking of motherhood is there still a baby in there?" Kory asked as she patted Rachel's stomach.

"Yeah there is, me and Gar have decided to keep the baby, but where planning to leave the titans when he or she is born."

"Oh, that's wonderful to hear."

"Well come on." Rachel told her. Kory took one more big breath and walked in her fingers still entwined with Kiara.

"Hey, Everybody." said Rachel as she brought everybody's attention to her . "Look who's finally showed up. "Kory "Starfire" Anders and her beautiful daughter Kiara." Everybody stared at Kory for a few seconds while Kory stared at them .

After a few seconds Karen (Bumblebee) broke the silence. "Well hot damn, look who's all grown up and with a kid."

"Well you have one thing Bee, She sure is hot." said Roy (Speedy) playfully as he gave Kory a smile.

"Well come sit Kory. Gosh acting so shy." Garfield said jokingly as he motioned to two empty chairs next to a women she never seen before.

"I know who would of thought miss where do you come from; how did you get here; what is your favorite color; do you wish to be my friend, would become so shy." Victor added on as Kory and Kiara sat down.

"So, your Kory" said the blonde woman next to her.

"Yeah I believe so."

" Well, my name is Kara a.k.a. Super girl from the Titans North."

"Oh, Super girl. I saw you on TV before. You look so different in person."

" Yeah, I get that a lot. Would you like for me to introduce the others?"

Kory smiled before shrugging her shoulders. "Okay."

"Well that one over there is Kon otherwise known as Superboy, the one next to Nightwing is Wally, you know Kid Flash, but I believe you already know him and those two over there are Power girl and Wonder girl otherwise known as Donna and Kara. Just to let you know she stole my name."

Kory giggled but stopped as she felt tiny hands pull on her arm. "Mommy I'm hungry, and I want somethin to drink." Kiara said as she pouted at her mom giving her puppy eyes. Victor apparently heard and agreed.

"That kid is right. I'm starving! Where are the waiters in this joint?" Just after he said that a waiter arrived with sixteen menus and passed them out between the Titans North, East, West, Kory and Kiara.

"Mommy, I don't understand what all this says." the five going on six year old said as she held the menu in her hands.

"Well let's see shall we. Hmm they have spaghetti, do you want that?" Kiara shook her head no.

"Okay well um they have a 12oz cheeseburger that comes with french fries, how about that then."

"Okay, I'll eat that."

"Are you sure?"

"Yup, only one conditioner." The women population and Gar giggled and chuckled at the girl's cute mispronounce of the word.

"You mean condition sweet heart ."

"That's what I said, well anyways you have to chop the meat into little square pieces like you do at home."

"Alright baby."

"Oh yeah can I have lot's of mustard."

"Of course!"

"Yay!" Kiara squealed.

"That's defiantly Star's child" Garfield whispered to Rachel as she took a sip of water. After the waitress came back with their orders every begin eating while Kory chopped the burger into smaller pieces.

"So how have you been doing Kory?" asked Roy as he ate his Chicken Alfredo.

"I'm doing fine, and you ?" she asked as she took the lettuce and tomatoes off so Kiara wouldn't complain.

"Same old same old, super heroing isn't really different from when you left the game." She looked over at Richard who seemed to be choking on his food.

"Are you alright?" Kory asked him as he gained his composure.

"I'm fine" he answered sourly, "But speaking of fine how is your fiancé Jason doing?" he asked his voice iced with scorn.

Kory flinched at his tone but still answered him. "He's doing fine, he would've come if he was able to leave his job today."

"Fiancé , you're getting married, Okay come on show me the rock." cried out Kara. Kory lifted her left hand showing the sparkling diamond ring.

"Oh my God it's dazzling." said Kara as she grabbed Kory arm and showed everybody her ring. Wows, it's gorgeous and amazing's were heard all around the table.

After a few seconds of Super girl still showing off Kory's ring she said "Um can I have my arm back."

"Oh of course. Sorry."

"Mommy my food."

"Oh sorry precious here you go." Kiara took the food and proceeded to drown it in mustard before starting to chow down.

"Damn for a five year old she can sure chow down." Victor said to no one in particular.

"Si. Senorita Kory's daughter has a mucho grande appetite" said Mos en Menos.

"Oh you think this something you should of seen her when she was younger all she did was eat, sleep, eat, and eat again." Kory laughed as she bit into her steak.

"Hey, I did more things too right mommy?"

"Yeah, I tell you she is so acrobatic, you know she could perform splits when she was three and she just started doing back flips."

"Wow, is she in gymnastics or anything."

"Yeah I'm in gymnastics, and ballet, and mommy said when I get older, like when I'm eight or nine I can be a cheerleader."

"Why not now?" asked Kara P. (Power girl, Kara P.) ( Super girl, Kara S. )

"She already has two much on her plate . I mean with two clubs and school. I don't want her to be stressed."

"But I can't wait to be a cheerleader because my friend Casey, who has a sister named Bridgett is a cheerleader in high school showed us a cheer."

"Oh! Do you want to see it.?" Kiara asked out why she squealed.

"Um sure why not." said Victor

"Okay."

Kiara got out of her chair and took off her coat and small wedge sandals. Kory looked at her daughter who was wearing a white skort and a green short sleeve top. She walked up to the door and waited for everyone to face her. "Do you want to see the short or long cheer?"

"How about both" replied Kon to Kiara.

"Okay here's the short one." But before she started she asked her mom to count her off.

Kory smiled. "1..2..a 1..2.3 4!"

Kiara let out an okay before cheering and dancing out :

_We're the mighty Giants_

_And we come from Giants town_

_It takes a big person_

_To knock us down_

_If you don't like our apples_

_Then don't shake our_

_I'm a mighty Giant_

_Don't mess with me_

Okay that was number this number two:

_We're better and ready to attack,  
the cats are on the prowl so you better step back!  
The newest, sensation, is right before your eyes,  
expect no less, Our spirit never dies!  
Winning's our tradition, we'll prove to you who's best  
Shooting for the stars, and exceeding all the rest.  
The challenge is upon us to surpass what's been done,  
JCW all-stars we are #...1!  
Yeah we've said it, no need to ask why  
The pride of the diamond state, these cats can fly!  
So c'mon it's true, the gold white and green,  
Jump city wildcats are here so let out a scream_

"Oh my god did you see that she is so adorable!" Donna said as she finished.

"I know, Kory I want your daughter." Kara P. said as she watched the little girl run back up to her chair.

"What I want is for her to teach me that cheer." Karen said as she took a sip of her drink.

"Oh me too, yeah I wanna learn too, and I'll give a shot" was heard amongst the table.

"So sweetie you wanna teach them ?"

"Okay." Kiara said as she slipped back out of the chair.

Kory watched as Karen, Gar, Wally, Garth, Donna, and Kara P. all walked up to Kiara.

"Um what you three guys doing up there?" asked an amused Roy.

"Um learning how to do a cheer, just because were guys doesn't mean a damn thing Roy." said Garth as he reached Kiara. Kory turned around to see Rachel smiling at her.

"What?"

"It's just your daughter is so like you and I hope my baby turns out to be like me also." Rachel said as she sat where Kiara had sat.

"Oh I have something to show you." Kory squealed as she pulled out the lavender book in her tote.

"What's this?" she asked as Kory handed her the book.

"My friend this is Kiara's baby scrapbook. I wanted to show you, because I had so much fun making one for Kiara when she was a baby that I thought you would want to make one. With my help if you wanted of course."

"Thanks Kory, I would love to do that."

"Do you want to see her pictures?"

"Sure."

At the mention of pictures Kara S. who was talking to Kon turned to look at Kory. "Are those baby pictures, can I see."

"Um sure were just about to look at them. Kory opened the book showing a crème colored page that was written in lavender words _Kiara's First Baby Scrapbook._

Kory turned the page to see her self six years ago in a black maternity sweater over her four month old tummy. One hand was placed on top of her stomach as the other waved to the camera. Next to the picture was written _"Mommy at four months, only six months left to go before I get to meet you sweetheart!" _

Kory looked up to see Nightwing staring at her. She smiled and turned the page of the book showing. Black and white ultra sound pictures of the baby. Some the words next to them said you at four months, six or five.

"Pretty soon Rachel you'll be getting to see your child like that." Rachel smiled and placed a hand on her stomach. Kory and Kara giggled at the soon to be mom actions.

The next few pages showed Kory eating or sleeping as she was pregnant. Rachel turned the page to reveal a picture of a newborn baby in Kory's arm as she smiled at the camera.

"Aww. She is so beautiful." Kara gushed as she looked at the picture.

"That was taken right after they cleaned her up and everything. I remember being so happy and I was crying."

Kara looked at the next page that had a full picture of Kiara as a baby her eyes were open and she was reaching for the camera. Little tuffs of black and reddish hair on her head. Kara looked at her eyes and then looked at Richard who was conversing with Kon, Victor, and Mos en Menos.

"Hey did you notice both Kiara and Dick have the same eye color, well except the green in hers." At the mention of his nickname Richard looked towards Kara and said "What?"

"No, I wasn't calling you I was just saying you and Kiara have almost exactly the same eye color." She showed him the picture while looking at Richard and then back at the photograph.

"You know what you two kinda look alike. She's got a lot of your features; I mean your ears, nose, eyes, and somewhat the same bone structure." Richard studied the picture and did notice the same features she and him shared. But before he could remark the others who were learning to cheer called them to their attention.

"Okay! We just wanna show everyone our new cheer." said Karen "Alright ity bity start them off."

_My name's Kiara and I'm five, I love my mommy and mustard with my fries._

_My name is Karen, A.K.A bumblebee, You don't wanna get stung then don't mess with me._

_My name is Wally a.k.a. Kid flash. All the villains want too, but they can't catch my ass._

_My name Is Donna , Donna T. all the guys want to but they'll never get with me._

_My name is Gar, I got my girl knocked up. Even though we fuss she still show's me love._

_My name is Kara , Kara P. , Don't listen to anyone but me._

_My name is Garth. I talk to things in the sea. I love animals like fish and gar's green._

_Now that's are cheer it's so cool . Yall love the titans and We love you too._

"Yay." Kory cheered as they finished. "That was absolutely glorious."

"Thanks mommy." Kiara said as she sat on top of her mommy's lap.

"Hold on guys, me, Kara, and Donna made a cheer up for the north team." said as Wally and the other two girls remained in the front of the room. "1..2..3..4"

_The Titans north is outasite_

_The Titans north is dynamite_

_We stomped the east_

_We slapped the west_

_And everyone knows we are the best!_

_Cause the villains they be hatin_

_Cause they know we be watin_

_to lock them in jail_

_and no they ain't getting out on bail_

_Because we stop the crime_

_And yes we do it all the time_

_Cause the west team is so old_

_And the east team is so whack_

_You need help call us_

_cause you'll know we have your back !_

"Word to your mother" yelled Wally at the end.

"What in the hell do you mean were old?" asked Victor.

"Yeah and were far from whack. Besides you're just a copycat rip off from us." yelled Roy.

"Whatever whacky Mcjack Jack, you guys are old and whack and everybody knows, but anyways I don't care what you think." Wally answered as he sat down next to Kon.

After the squabble ended Kory and the girls returned to the task of looking at the album. As they were looking at a picture of Kory pushing Kiara in a baby swing, Kory politely excused her self to the bathroom.

"Oh this part has keepsakes. Aww her and Kiara's Id bracelets. And look the label of her first baby food jar." Kara and Rachel exchanged weird glances before continuing on.

"Oh my goodness her birth certificate." Kara exclaimed.

"Let me see." Rachel looked at the paper and began to read aloud.

_Birth Certificate of: Kiara Nicole Grayson_

_**Born:**__ December 18, 2005_

_**Location of Birth:**__ Elizabeth Elaine Medical Center/Clinic_

_**Weight:**__ 6 Pounds Seven oz._

_**Born to (Mother):**__ Kory Anders_

_**Age:**__ Seventeen_

_**Birth date:**__ September 9, 1988_

_**Born to (Father):**__ Richard John Grayson_

Rachel stopped reading at the look on Kara's face. "Did you say Richard John Grayson?" Nightwing looked up at the mention of his real name.

After the pieces came together in Kara's mind she did the same thing Rachel did when she found out.

"Christ on a cracker she's Nightwing kid." Everybody's head whipped around on that.

"What did you say. Whose Nightwing's kid?" asked Kon.

"Her! Her!" Kara yelled as she pointed to Kiara.

"What!" Everybody yelled except Gar and Rachel since they already knew.

"Here look, look for yourself" Kara said as she handed them the birth certificate.

"Holy Moldy you and Star? Oh my god." yelled Wally. Richard slumped back in the seat, it all made perfect since now.

She left because he got her pregnant. All the signs, Her crankiness, the vomiting, Her refusing to eat mustard but begging for tofu. He should've had figured it out a long time ago. How could he have been so stupid.

While Richard sulked , everyone else gossiped.

**Karen, Kara S. , Kara P., and Donna. **

"I can't believe they did that." said Kara P.

"Me either. I mean I always rooted for them to get together but this right here is just scandalous. It like one of those soap operas that Roy and Garth be watching." Karen said as she sipped on her glass of sprite.

"I feel for Kiara and Richard, I mean she didn't even know Richard's her dad and for this to come out in the open like this. Poor Girl." Donna whispered.

"Umhm, but what's Richard gonna do know that he a parent, do you think he gonna quit being a titan.?" said Kara S.

"I don't know, but I know Kory is going to have a lot of explain to do." Karen whispered earning a nod from the rest of the women.

**Roy, Garth, Wally, Kon, and Victor **

"Ain't that a bitch. Richard knocked up Kory. Lucky somes of a bitch." Roy said spiteful.

"Why are you jealous of that. He's a father now and besides everyone knew they were going to hook up." Garth causally threw to Roy.

"So he got to tap that. Did I get to tap that. Hell No. So I'm going to be jealous."

"You're one selfish perverted titan. You know you're wrong, right Roy." Kon added on to the conversation.

"No, you know what's wrong is not telling your baby daddy you were pregnant and then for him to find out six years later at someone's engagement party. Now that's wrong." Victor firmly stated. "I mean I love Star like a sister but I know Richard's hurting really bad right now." The group of men nodded.

"Well I can't wait for the show to start when Miss Anders comes back. Man what is she doing in there. Damn, I mean did she fall in or something." Said Roy.

**Gar and Rachel **

"Poor Star. Everybody knows her secret now." Gar said while drinking some water.

"I'm really concerned for Kory, Richard and Kiara. Their whole lives are going to be turned around for the rest of their lives. " Rachel said in barely a whisper. The two sat in silence before Gar spoke hesitation in his voice.

"Rae, you wouldn't do that to me would you. Leave without telling me you were pregnant."

"Of course not, I mean I did tell you about this one didn't I." Gar was going to say a witty remark when the two oak doors opened.

The whole dining area went completely silent as the black haired woman walked in. "I'm sorry if I was gone so long but Jason called and…." Kory trailed off at the eerie silence and the stares all pointed at her. "Why are you all staring at me?" she asked nervously.

Richard knew what he had to do. "Kory we need to talk. Right now." His voice was firm and stern. She followed him out of the room so they could talk.

Once out of the room Roy sighed. "Damnit I wanted to see that!"

"Oh shut up Roy." They whole adult group yelled at the 24 year old man.

**Outside The Seamount Restaurant **

Kory stared at Richard for a few seconds and just as she was to ask what this was all about she heard his voice ask out.

"Is she really mine. Kory ….No Star, is that girl. Is that beautiful intelligent five year old girl in there mine? I need to know from you." Kory stared at him and started to cry. He knew right then and there Kiara was his.

"How could you do this. Huh, how could you keep me away from my daughter, from my own flesh and blood Kory. Six years, Kory, six years." Nightwing could feel his own eyes water with tears that he desperately blinked back.

"Because I did it so you could be happy." Kory choked out.

"Happy? Happy that I've never met my daughter, to know out of my tainted life I could bring something so innocent and carefree into this world. Kory, No Starfire, My happiness vanished when you left me."

"You say that, because you don't understand why I did this. Tell me, tell me what you would have done if I told you." Kory spoke as she moved closer to him.

"I would have helped raise our daughter, we would have become a family, and we'd would've gotten married." Nightwing yelled.

"Would we have moved out of titans' tower, would we have left the titans? Richard, tell me would we had done those things. Would you've been willing to give up the position of leader and move out with me?"

He started at her for a long time. Kory's bitter laugh broke the stare. "That's what I thought. "You see I did this so you could be happy. So you can do what you love. I know what I did was unfair to you and our baby, and I live with this guilt every single day. But Richard you know what I did was best. What my question is what do we do now?"

"I don't know, what do we do now, Kory. I mean what am I suppose to say to her. I don't even know her." His voice was cracking as he spoke.

"Do you love our daughter, Richard?" She asked.

"Of course I do, I know I just met her and I just found out she's mine like 10 minutes ago, but the way she talks and how she acts just like me and you, it's just captivating. Ever since I met her I had a strong connection, but I didn't know why. But I desperately want to be in her life"

"Then you tell her that you love her , Richard because I know she loves you." Against all his better judgment and forgetting all the pain she had caused him he hugged her. He gave her a hug that told her everything.

"I'm sorry I said all those things to you back at the tower."

"I'm sorry I lied to you all these years. But were going to make this work. I know and you know we can't be together but we can sure raise our daughter together." Kory said to him as she hugged him back.

Nightwing grimaced when he thought about why they can't be together. _Jason, Damn I forgot about him. Well Jason is going to have to deal with me being with Kory." _

Nightwing thought. Kory broke the hug and gave a smile.

"You know what you're going to love being a father especially to Kiara. She's such a sweetheart."

"Can I go meet her, well you know what I mean."

"Yeah c'mon." Kory said as she grabbed hold of his hand.

Richard smiled and followed Kory back to the dining area.

**The Dining Area **

The dining hall were everyone was waiting was in an absolute frenzy as all the Titan alumni made ongoing predictions about what was happening between Kory and Richard.

"I bet you, Rich had a heart attack or something or he's going crazy." Gar said out of the blue.

"No, Kory's probably crying her eyes out and Nightwing's probably mad as hell" Roy countered back.

"Or they could had worked something out and be talking." Karen said reasonably. Just after she finished the doors swung open revealing a happy and smiling Kory and Richard.

Kory walked up to Kiara, her hand still entwined with Richards. Kory bent down till she was about Kiara's size.

"Kiara , Mommy wants you to meet somebody. Honey this is your father Richard." The little girl stared at her mother her eyes wide with confusion.

"My daddy? Like Jason." Kiara asked confused.

"No, not like Jason. This is your real father. Remember how mommy used to show you pictures of daddy when he was a lot younger. Well that's him."

Kiara looked at her mom and then at Richard, Kiara opened her mouth and let out a big "Daddy!" Before launching into Richard to give him a hug.

Richard blinked at her sudden actions before wrapping her up into a hug.

An "Awe" sound was let out by all the women population while the guys stood staring.

"That's so adorable. I'm going to cry." whispered Garth. Kon looked at him in disgust.

"Cry? Man I know this is sappy and everything but you acting like a little sissy. Man up dude, you're a Titan. Ain't that right Roy." The two male titans looked at Roy who was wiping his eyes.

"What! I had some dust in my eye. Shut up I wasn't crying shit I'm a man, Man." Roy sniffed a little before staring at them. Kon looked at the two before walking over to Wally.

Richard finally let go of the little girl. "I'm your daddy Kiara." He said as he looked down at the little girl. He turned his head towards Kory who was beaming.

"Mommy? Is daddy coming home with us. Because I want to show him my room and my picture I drew from school and he can meet Snowy, which is the name of my kitten mommy got me for Christmas." Kory's face fell.

"Um, sweetie daddy lives in the tower remember, with his friends."

"But, isn't, aren't you and daddy going to get married so he can come and live with us. And when you get married I can have a little sister, and we can play with my dollies." Kory shook her head squatting down to Kiara's eye level.

"No, sweetie mommy is getting married to Jason, not your daddy. But hey maybe Jason and me can give you a little sister or brother."

"But I don't want Jason. I want Daddy." Kiara said as she began crying. Richard looked at the little Girl and walked towards Kory.

"Look, Kory maybe I can just stay over for tonight. You know so me and her can get to know each other better."

"Good idea."

"Guess what Kiara, mommy said I could stay with you guys for tonight . Isn't that great." Kiara sniffled and nodded.

There was an awkward silence before Gar cleared his throat. "Um, I think I can speak for everyone when I say we all had an eventful afternoon but I think this party is officially over so me and Rae just want to thank you all for coming and um we hope you all had a lovely time."

"Oh I did, This was the best engagement I ever went to." Roy said sarcastically.

"Yeah, well I guess the next time we will probably all get together is at Rae's baby shower, and our wedding." Gar said as he helped gather his and Rae's coats.

"Don't forget Kory's wedding too, I mean we all are invited right." Kara S. asked.

"Um yeah, of course."

"Good, cause there ain't no party when Kory's not at a party. Shoot she bring all the drama." Wally whispered to Kon.

So the party ended leaving Kory, Richard and Kiara all driving to Kory's home in her Nissan Altima.

**Kory's House **

"Wow, nice house you've got here." Richard complemented Kory as they walked into her two story home.

"Thank you, um Kiara do you want to show you're dad your room."

"Okay mommy. C'mon daddy ." Kory smiled as she watched Kiara and Richard run up the stairs to the little girl's room.

Kory walked into the kitchen and pulled out a soda to take up to her room.

"_Everything is so perfect. Why I just told Richard now, I'll never know but at least Kiara finally knows about her dad. But I can't just help think I'm forgetting about something."_

Kory let the thought go as she walked out the kitchen . Just as she headed past the front door the doorbell rang. Kory walked to the front door just as it opened. Kory gasped as she was pulled into a hug. She looked up to see Jason smiling while saying

"Hey sweetheart. How was the party."

"_Oh X'hal Jason. I forgot about Jason." _


	9. Chapter 9

**The Past Always Catches Up**

Written By: Secret-Clarity

Posted On: July 18, 2006

**Standard Disclaimer: **Teen Titans is not mine! 

**Standard Warnings: **Rated T: For Language, and Violence,

**Summary: **The Past always catches up : Starfire leaves the tower unexpected and now Six years later after the titans leave the scene of a car accident with a woman and a child the realization domes that they might have found there long lost titan. But this is not your normal robin and Starfire story.

_**Flashback **_

"_Everything is so perfect. Why I just told Richard now, I'll never know but at least Kiara finally knows about her dad. But I can't just help think I'm forgetting about something."_

Kory let the thought go as she walked out the kitchen . Just as she headed past the front door the doorbell rang. Kory walked to the front door just as it opened. Kory gasped as she was pulled into a hug. She looked up to see Jason smiling while saying

"Hey sweetheart. How was the party."

"_Oh X'hal Jason. I forgot about Jason." _

_**End Of Flashback**_

"J..Jason, baby what are you doing here?" Kory stammered as he released her from the hug.

"Why, wouldn't I be here baby, I am your fiancé' aren't I ?" Jason moved from the entry way and walked into the living room where he plopped down on a couch.

"Um. Yeah you are." Kory mumbled from underneath her breath.

Kory moved to where Jason was and as she walked by he pulled her down into his lap.

"So how was the party, you never did tell me what happened." Jason asked.

"Jason, um you should know that something important happened at the party tonight." Kory said very seriously her voice only giving off a tinge of worry.

"What happened Kory?"

"Jason.." Kory was cut off by the sound of people's feet on the steps of the stairs and the small voice of a child.

"Mommy, mommy look what me and daddy made!" Kiara yelled.

"Daddy?" Jason asked with an eyebrow raised. But before Kory could say anything Kiara appeared with Richard right behind her.

Jason demeanor changed dramatically as he saw Richard. He jumped up causing for Kory to fall off him.

"What is he doing here?" Both men cried in unison. Kory looked at both men before turning to Jason.

"Richard is here because he will be spending the night over here."

"What!. Kory baby you got to be kidding me."

"I'm sorry to disappoint you, but she's not." Richard said smugly.

"You stay the hell out of this, this doesn't concern your output at all." Jason said angrily.

"It does so when it concerns my daughter's mother." Richard said as he took a step closer to Jason.

"Mother? Kory you told him! What in the hell were you thinking."

"Hey, don't you talk to Kory like that!" Richard yelled threateningly to Jason.

"Didn't I tell you to mind your own fucking business!" Jason yelled back.

"You wanna say that to my face." Richard said as he stepped over to where Jason stood.

"I don't think I need to, I think your bitch ass already heard me." Richard just grabbed Jason's shirt when he heard Kory scream.

"Stop it! Stop it, why can't you two just get along.." Kory bent down and looked at Kiara. "Hey sweetie, can you go do mommy huge favor and go get yourself dressed for bed time." Kiara nodded her head. "Good, mommy will be up there in a few minutes to tuck you in and read you a story okay. "

"Okay mommy." Kiara said before running up the stairs. Kory slowly stood up and shook her head at the two men.

"Never in my life have I been so disappointed in the both of you." Kory said as she pushed back her black hair.

"Kory, baby I'm sorr…"

"Save it, Kory yelled as she cut him off, Cause I don't want to hear it. I can't believe you two are fighting like little two year olds than handling this like grown men. You both need to face the fact that Jason is my fiancé' and Richard is Kiara's father. I want you both to understand that we all are going to have to get along. Jason you need to face the fact when we get married Richard is and will be a big factor in our family. He is after all Kiara's father. And Richard you need to face the fact that Jason is going to be my husband in a matter of months so you will be seeing a lot of him. Now can you please shake hands, and settle this in a mature manner. " Kory said as she placed her hands on her hips.

"I'm sorry." Said Richard.

"I'm sorry too man." Jason said as they shook hands.

"Now that is much better." Kory said while smiling. "So Jason, why did you come over?" Kory asked him as she picked up some things off the floor.

"Um, just wanted stop by but I can see you have a lot of things to deal with so I'm just going to leave right now. I'll see you later baby."

"Okay bye sweetie." Kory said before she gave him a small peck on the lips.

"Um bye Richard."

"See ya man." and with that Jason was gone. Kori shut and locked the door before walking back in the living room and falling ungracefully on the couch.

"So, Richard said as he sat down beside her, this was an eventful evening ." he said with a slight chuckle.

"Yeah it was. Richard how do you feel about the things that occurred tonight. Please give me an honest answer." Richard sighed.

"To tell you the truth Star. I don't know, I love being a dad, but it feels so weird ya know. I mean to know you created another human being, well half Tamaranean human being, I just feel so overwhelmed."

Kory put a hand on his knee and smiled. "Trust me I felt the same way you did when I was pregnant, and when she was a newborn, but trust me Richard you'll get through this because you have me to help you. Now are you ready for your first father duty."

"Um yeah I think so."

Kory smiled. "Good, follow me."

------

"Kori, I don't think I'm doing this right." Said Richard as he tried to tuck Kiara in her bed. Kory giggled.

"That's because you have to tuck the sides around her Richard. See like this." Kory said as he showed him.

"Okay, I get."

"Good now you can try." Kory said as she lifted the covers so he could try. Richard followed Kory instructions and tucked Kiara in.

"Yay! You tucked in Kiara you deserve a treat." Kory said playfully while grabbing a book of the bookshelf.

"Oh mommy, what story is that?" Kiara said as she looked at her mom.

"Um it says 'The Rain Angel " Kory said as she walked over to the bed and climbed on it. Kory sat on the right side while Richard sat on the left , leaving Kiara in the middle.

"Are you ready." Kory asked. Kiara shook her head yes. "Richard would you like to read this story?" Kory asked. Richard shook his head yes and began:

This is the story of the Rain Angel:

_Chrissy was a new angel. She had only been in Heaven a few days.  
Everything was so beautiful there, and everyone was so nice.  
And even though she was the newest angel she had been given a very important task._

_Chrissy was in charge of the rain.  
Every week, on Monday and Thursday, she had to be sure that the clouds opened up and spread their raindrops all over the world.  
Because every so often, every living thing on the earth needed rain._

Kory looked at Richard and smiled , he truly was an amazing father and man. He would be a great husband to somebody one day. Kory grimaced at the thought of Richard getting married to someone else. He didn't need anyone else, he had her…but she was getting married so he had to move on. Kory gave a small sigh and turned back to Richard.

Kory watched as Richard made every sentence seem to come to life as he read the story to their little girl. She smiled their little girl, god she was amazing. So beautiful and smart and sweet. She still couldn't believe how well things were going for them. Kory turned back to Richard and Kiara to see Kiara yawning sleepily as she tried to stay awake. Her small eyes would flutter close and then open as she snuggled up closer to Richard. At that sight Kory could feel her own eyes flutter shut.

So_ the next time it rains in your part of the world_

_just think of Chrissy, way up in Heaven, tickling all the clouds with her toes.  
And if you should hear some thunder, don't be frightened.  
Sometimes the clouds laugh so hard it sounds like a roar, but they're really just having a lot of fun._

_The End_

Richard finished the story to see a sleeping Kiara and Kory. Richard smiled before kissing his daughter's and Kory's foreheads. "Good night my two beautiful angels." Richard said as he got up and pulled the blanket over Kory.

Richard walked to the light switch at the door and gave one last loving look at the two girls he loved before flickering off the light switch.

As Richard walked down to the guest room one thing stood out in his mind. "If Jason thinks he's won this battle he's dead wrong cause now that I have Star back there is no way I'm going to lose the opportunity to raise a family with her and my daughter. Jason better watch out, cause Richard Grayson is coming."


	10. Chapter 10

**The Past Always Catches Up**

Written By: Secret-Clarity

Posted On: July 18, 2006

**Standard Disclaimer: **Teen Titans is not mine! 

**Standard Warnings: **Rated T: For Language, and Violence,

**Summary: **The Past always catches up : Starfire leaves the tower unexpected and now Six years later after the titans leave the scene of a car accident with a woman and a child the realization domes that they might have found there long lost titan. But this is not your normal robin and Starfire story.

-----

"Robin?"

"Yea Star?"

"Do you think we will all be together forever?" asked a fourteen year old Starfire.

"Of course, Star do you think I would ever let you go?" Robin asked as he sat up on his side.

"No I suppose not." Starfire said while giggling.

"Good then. But just to reassure you. I Robin of the Teen Titans West so declares that we the teen titans will all be friends and teammates forever!" Starfire giggles returned as she watched her fearless leader's actions.

"Oh you think that's funny? Well I'll show you funny." And with that he straddled Starfire his hands at her sides like birdarangs, and began tickling her. Starfire screeched between fiddles of laughter and squirmed while trying to break loose.

-----

"Hmm stop it Robin" a sleeping Kory breathed out as she rolled around the twin sized bed. Emerald eyes opened as they woke up from the memory. Kory's eyes darted from the sides of the room. She was not on the titan's roof with Robin. No she was in her home, in Kiara's bed. Kory climbed out of the bed and walked into the hallway where she heard the clanging of pots and laughter.

Kory couldn't help but feel a smile of her own form on her face as she saw the scene unfolding in front of her.

Richard stood next to the stove Kiara in front of him standing on a chair as he and she both flipped the grilled cheese and ham sandwiches they were making, but what made her truly smile was the mess they created. Clear cheese wrappers littered on the floor, pieces of bread crust were on the counter and a packet of ham was ripped open on the table.

"Well it seems you two have been busy." Kory said as she casually looked up and down the kitchen before her eyes rested on them.

"Mommy!" Kiara squealed as she jumped down from the chair.

"Careful baby, you could have fallen or burned your self jumping like that. Don't worry your mom isn't going nowhere." Said Richard as he moved the small chair and continued flipping.

"Yea, your dad's right." Kory said as she scooped up Kiara in a hug and gave her kiss on the forehead. "So what's with the breakfast?"

"Well originally me and our beautiful daughter were going to make you lunch in bed. But I guess that won't work now that you're already up."

"Sorry." Kory said as she sat Kiara back down.

"Um, Kory can we talk for a minute?" He asked as he walked over to the window.

"Listen, I talked to Bruce last night."

"You... You w-what?"

"Star we have a child, a baby. I had to tell Bruce and besides he well was really happy about it."

"Why, I mean he should be angry, you did tell me he had that strict rule about dating."

"Yea, so what, I'm twenty-four he can't control me or my life. He never really has anyways." Kory opened her mouth but was stopped at the sound of the doorbell.

Kiara ran to answer it as Richard went back into the kitchen. Kory's head turned around as she heard Jason.

"Hey buttercup!" Jason exclaimed as he picked up Kiara. "Hey gorgeous!" Jason said smiling while holding a bouquet of flowers.

"Jason, baby what a surprise?" Kory said half heartily.

"Yea thought I surprise you guys by taking you out to lunch..." Jason stopped mid finish as he saw Richard bring out three plates of food onto the dining room table.

"Oh don't mind me finish what you were saying. And oh yea lunch is ready" Richard said smirking.

"Kory, what's he still doing here?" Jason asked his voice hinted with anger.

"He's spending time with our daughter."

"Can I speak to you in private." He asked her as he dragged her over to a corner.

"Jason." Kory breathed out as she tore her arm from him.

"Kory, I thought he would spend the night and then he would be leaving, not staying here and acting like the world's greatest father and husband."

"Husband?"

"Yes, husband. Kory he's using Kiara as a crutch to spend more time with you. I mean it's obvious he still in love with you."

"Jason, its nothing like that he's", Kory turned to look at Richard and Kiara who were eating, "trying to be a good dad. I mean he missed out on five years of her life and who fault is that."

"Baby, I know I shouldn't ask you this but have you really thought this through. Richard wants to be with you and by the looks of it I don't think you mind at all." Jason said while turning to the door.

"Jason! Jason, Baby wait." Kory said running after him.

"Good lunch isn't it Kiara?" Richard asked while smirking.

"Uh hum." Kiara said while chewing a mouthful of bread.

"Jason, Jason please wait." Kory pleaded as he opened his car door.

"Why should I? I mean you have Richard remember!"

"But I don't want him. I want you." Kory said while walking to his car door.

"Stay, for me." Jason sighed before shutting the door and walking to where Kory stood.

"Only because I love you." Kory smiled as the walked hand in hand back into the house.

"So Kory, Jason leave...hi Jason" Richard's voice strained as he saw the pair.

"Nope I'm still here." Jason replied smugly.

"Excellent." Richard chimed through gritted teeth. The men stood there just staring at each other in unbearable silence.

"So um Jason, baby, remember its Sunday. You said you were going to put together that swing set for Kiara in the back."

"Oh yeah, I guess I could start on that." Jason said while taking off his jacket.

"You know you really don't have to I mean I have more experience in putting things together." Richard pointed out as he handed Jason back his jacket.

"Doesn't matter. I can just read the instructions, but thanks for the offer." Richard opened his mouth was cut off by Kory.

"How about both of you just build it together." She shouted reasonably.

"Fine by me." Richard said through gritted teeth. Kory drew a breath of relief as the two disappeared into the backyard.

"So, how are you doing with Kiara?" Jason asked as he and Richard pulled out the long metal poles from the swing set box.

"Everything is going great I mean she's a doll, but you should know that shouldn't you."

"Of course, I've known her all of her life, something you wouldn't be able to say." Jason replied his mouth pursed into a mocking grin.

"Well it wasn't my choice, if you remember, because if I knew about my darling daughter, me and your beloved fiancée would be married by now." Richard voice rose with every syllable.

"Oh is that really. I mean if that's true why she leave you in the first place!" Jason yelled.

"I don't know but it doesn't matter. All that matters is that me and Kory are going to be a family with our daughter."

"In your dreams Boy Blunder, Kory and Kiara are mine and I'm not going to let some traffic light wearing jackass take them away from me. You'll have to kill me first."

"That would, my dear friend, would be with utmost pleasure." Richard said narrowing his eyes. Just as Jason stood up and walked to Richard they heard a shrill yell from the side of the fence.

"Jassson! Darling how are you?" a woman yelled out as she opened the gate.

Momentarily forgetting their argument Richard leaned over "Who is that?"

"Kory's coworker and best friend Esmeralda."

"Jason sweetie where's Kor... Hello and why don't I have your phone number." Her attention quickly snapped over to Richard.

"That's Richard, Kiara's biological birth father." Jason answered slightly annoyed while picking up a dark maroon swing seat.

"Oh, I wonder how I couldn't notice earlier; she's just the splitting image of you." Esmeralda said through the loud jingling sounds of her bracelets.

"Thanks, I guess." Richard said uneasy.

"Essy?" a confused Kory asked as she appeared out of the glass doors.

"Kory, sweetie I was just asking for you."

"Oh, er- why are you here?"

"Was in the neighborhood and besides I wanted to see my god child."

"Okay, she's inside." Esmeralda stood there staring at Richard. "In the house I mean, let's go Essy." Esmeralda stood there.

Kory gave up and grabbed her hand and dragged her inside. Kory hastily shut the glass doors as they entered.

"Hey, watch who you're grabbing."

"What was that?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean you were basically all over Richard."

"And?"

"And he's Kiara's father."

"I know that your point is? I mean it's not like you two are together besides you got Jason."

"So! I had... Well you know S-E-X with him." Kory said while looking at Kiara who was in the kitchen.

"I know that, I mean duh, how else could you guys have Kiara."

"That's not the point; the point is you can't date Richard."

"Why?"

"Because- well er I'm"

"You're what?"

"I'm still in love with him, are you happy now. I'm head over heels whoopee freakin do in love with my daughter's father." Esmeralda raised one perfectly arched eyebrow.

"Are you serious?"

"Does it look like I'm serious?"

"Yea."

"Well I am. Geeze Essy what I'm I gonna do."

"I don't know, fuck you're in a serious amount of shit."

"Language." Kory said while pointing at Kiara.

"Oh sorry. But anyways Kory, I don't know why you're complaining, you're stuck in the middle of two fine pieces of man flesh, and speaking of man flesh. Look at what we have here." Esmeralda spoke as she peered out to the back.

Richard and Jason were now both shirtless and soaking in sweat.

"I can't look at this." Kory meekly said as she turned from the window.

"Suit yourself, but anyways enlighten me about this Richard from what I remember you said he was an old flame from the past and if that's so why is he here in your backyard?" Kory sat up from her slouched position on the couch.

"Do you really want to know?"

"Yea."

"Well get comfortable this might take awhile."

_**Meanwhile**_

"You know I think we did a god damn good job." Jason said while admiring their work.

"Yea, I guess we did."

"Um, Richard I'm sorry man about earlier it's just well you know."

"I understand, I mean I would feel the same way if I was in your position. It must be really awkward, me being Kiara's father and Kory's first love after all."

"Yea... whatever." Jason rolled his eyes.

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"Nothing, well here I'm trying to apologize and you go up and bring out the fact that you were Kory's 1st love interest. Well I get it, but the fact is that I'm the man in Kory's life now not you."

"Well for your info I'm not trying to be."

"What?"

"You heard me" Richard told him as he picked up pieces of Styrofoam.

"But, that whole mess at the tower, you practically told us all you loved her."

"Yea, I'll always love her; she's the mother of my first kid and my best friend, nothing else there."

"You got to be kidding you and her share a bond, no matter what you two do in life you two share a bond a bond that no one can break and that bond's name happens to be Kiara Nicole Grayson."

"Yea, and if anyone tries to hurt my daughter or break that bond I'll break there fucking neck into little pieces." Jason involuntarily rubbed his neck while shuddering.

"So are you saying that you won't do anything to come in between Kory and me?"

"Yep." Richard replied. Richard watched as Jason smiled. It was like a whole weight was being lifted off his shoulders. Richard smirked 'all according to the plan.'

_**Flashback  
**_  
Richard plopped down on the queen size mattress in Kory's guest room. Richard inhaled deeply; it smelled like lilies and roses. Definitely Star. Richard turned on to his side to come face forward with a picture of Kory and Kiara.

"Gorgeous, absolutely gorgeous." Richard let out as he traced Kory with his finger.

"There's no way in hell I'm going to let that prick have you. Especially since we have her. Damnit, God why did star have to go off and leave me. I mean I loved her. I would had helped raised the baby, hell it probably been fun."

Richard sighed again just as he heard a beeping sound coming from his sigh. He reached out into his pocket and pulled out a yellow communicator.

"Talk to me." He said in a bored voice.

"Well hello to you too." A black robe clad beast boy appeared on the screen.

"Sorry, but I'm not in the mood for socializing right now."

"Oh, is that because you're not the only one in there." Beast boy questioned while raising an eyebrow.

"Does it look there is anyone other than myself in here?"

"No."

"Why did you call me Gar?" Richard asked annoyed.

"Geeze, just wanted to know how you're holding up, today was well...kinda crazy."

"I'm fine, I love Kiara, and she's so amazing. I can't believe I helped create that."

"I can't believe you and Kory did that. I mean innocent naïve Kory having sex."

"Your making it seem like I pressured her into doing that."

"No I'm not. I'm just stating the facts, but how, when did you two you know do that."

"That night you, Raven, and Cy scared her out of her wits. Geeze, but I sort of should well thank you guys for doing that." Beastboy let out a small laugh

"No prob, but dude what are you gonna do?"

"About what?"

"Duh dude, her fiancé Justin, Johnny something like that."

"His name is Jason. Jason Henders and I don't know what I should do. I only want her to be happy BB and if that prick makes her then who am I to stop them."

"A man in love with his ex." Beastboy said bluntly. "Gosh Night, look at what you're passing up. A life with a beautiful kind woman and the chance of being a family, a real family, with your I repeat your daughter."

"I know that, it's just how can I make her leave him for me."

"Simple dude, just be you. Hell she fell for you years ago for just being yourself and I'm damn sure she will now, and besides you have a secret weapon."

"And that is?"

"Duh, Kiara. She'll see how great her life could be with you and her baby and the next thing she'll be like Jason who?" Richard smirked.

"But all we need to think of is a way of getting Jason not to suspect that." Richard said now sitting up.

"Easy, kill him with kindness and then when he at least expects it go in for the kill."

"Are you sure, I mean that is really sneaky and low. I like it." Beastboy let out a laugh before parting a good night.

Richard smirked. Jason didn't know what was coming.

_**End of flashback **_

Esmeralda sat shock ridden as Kory finished her sentence. "Oh my god, Kory, Geeze and I thought I had problems."

"I know and now I'm stuck between my daughter's father and my future husband. Two men I care deeply about."

"Well Kory I don't know what you should do. It's like that show Kelley's Lake when Kelley had to choose between Roland and Joey."

"So how did she choose?"

"Neither, the show got cancelled before they could air it."

"Well you know what, all I know is I got a lot of thinking to do."


	11. Chapter 11

_**The Past Always Catches Up**_

Written By: Secret-Clarity

Posted On: July 18, 2006

Standard Disclaimer: Teen Titans is not mine!

Standard Warnings: Rated T: For Language, and Violence,

Summary: The Past always catches up : Starfire leaves the tower unexpected and now Six years later after the titans leave the scene of a car accident with a woman and a child the realization domes that they might have found there long lost titan. But this is not your normal robin and Starfire story.

----------

Kory Anders pressed in a combination of numbers into the black cordless phone as she copied the phone number from the yellow pages phone book. The over sized baggy white t-shirt and gray sweat pants clad twenty-three year old was anxious, more than anxious, she was excited well thrilled would be a better word. For in three weeks was Kiara's sixth birthday.

Now usually Kori wouldn't be this nervous about Kiara's birthday, yes she would nervous about making sure Kiara's birthday was perfect and usually it always was, but this birthday was different, Kiara's father would be there. Richard would be there.

"Yes, um I would like to speak to your manager about possibly booking a party there... oh yes, I'll hold." Kory sat idly on her sofa playing with a piece of black hair that fell from the messy bun that sat on top of her head.

Kory looked at the piece of black hair and frowned. It was not that black hair did not suit her it was just that Kory felt that the black hair seemed as a mask. A mask that she had made when she had left the titans. A security blanket she had created for herself to remove her from the past.

Kory slightly jumped as she heard a voice on the other line. "Um yes, My name is Kory Anders and I would like to know if I could possibly book a birthday party there...Um, on the sixteenth of December...Really you do have an opening available...Um yes I would like to book that...Um from what time? Er- um probably um from five to eight... That would be possible? Well that's terrific...Oh um you can contact me at 555-8929 or 555-1047...Okay well I guess you'll contact me later on the week so we can discuss the details...Alright, Thank you and I hope you have a nice day as well. Alright Bye.

Kory hung up the phone and placed it on the living room table. Getting up she walked over to a mirror that hung on one of the walls. Pulling out the elastic band that was constricting her hair she watched as a curtain of black hair cascaded down her back and shoulders. Shaking it slightly she ran a tan hand through it. "Maybe it's time for a change" thought Kory as she stared back at her reflection.

Kory's eyes went from the mirror to the door as the doorbell rang. Placing the elastic band on her hand Kory wandered over to the door. Kory couldn't help but beam as she looked out the peephole and saw the person standing opposite behind the door.

"Rachel." Kory called out as she opened the door to the twenty-four year old woman.

"Hey Kory. Can I come in?" asked Rachel. Kory nodded.

"Of course, you will always be welcomed into my home. Come in." Kory opened the door wider and watched as the four month old pregnant empath walked through. Her up and coming bump showing in a long sleeve purple wrap-around top, a pair of black Capri's and a pair of black flats.

"So what brings you to my home?" Kory asked as the two sat on her sofa. Raven gave a small smile.

"Well truthfully..advice." Kory's eyes widened in surprise.

"Advice? From me are you sure?" Rachel nodded.

"Of course why do you seem so shocked about that?" Kori shrugged.

"I guess I'm so use to the routine of me going to you for advice and not having it the other way around."

Rachel smirked. "But if I do remember correctly you would always come to me for advice on getting Richard to notice you and I think my issue is just a smidgen more important." Kory arched an eyebrow.

"Oh really and what would that be on?" Rachel placed her hands into her lap.

"I don't know... the baby, motherhood in general." Kory smiled.

"Ahh the joys of being a mother how silly of me for not knowing that's what you would ask. Hmmm what can I say, Motherhood is a very tricky thing. Just when you think you have it right it goes and throws you in a different direction."

"Just great. I can't even handle my own life and now I about to bring in one. I'm going to be a horrible mother." Rachel said with a sigh.

"Rachel no don't say that. Your going to be a great mom, When I was pregnant and going through the same phase you were I would think that I was going to be the worse mom. Here I was four months pregnant living basically on the streets fending for myself and my unborn child, and sometimes I would just want to give up you know. To end it all and I remember walking up to the clinic and wanting to just be free again. To not have to carry the burden of being a sixteen year old single mom, to be able to do all things I never would be able to do now."

"You know what Rachel, I remember walking into the waiting room and seeing all those women who were pregnant and just getting a checkup and then there were the others who were getting rid of there babies and I remember placing my hand on my stomach and I could feel her and I knew I couldn't do it so I got up and just ran, I ran for hours till I got to the park and I broke down and that's when I promised myself no matter what I would d anything for my child I would sacrifice my future, my dreams, my freedom, anything just for her because she deserved it, and I think when I realized that then I knew I could no I would be a good mother. And yes we make mistakes but we aren't gods and goddess. I've made mistakes, allot of mistake but one thing I will never count as a mistake is how I raised my daughter. My little girl is the most important thing to me and Rachel your little girl or little boy will be too."

Rachel smiled. "You're one helluva a mother Kory." Kory nodded.

"Thank you but you don't have to tell me that. Not to sound conceited but I already know and reap my benefits everyday when I see Kiara and see how a wonderful person she is growing up to be."

Rachel smiled. "I just hope that when this. My baby finally arrives that I can make him or her proud. To make them proud enough to say 'Hey that's my mom and she's the greatest mom in the world'. Yea I know that seems a little Brady Bunch or Full House but I kinda hope that."

Kory giggled. "Oh my gosh I still can't get over the fact that you're pregnant and with Gar's kid." Rachel laughed.

"Yeah I think that will go down as the surprise of the century, but even though this will seem as a shock I love that goof more than I ever loved anything or anyone. He's my shining knight in armor even though he would likely rather be the horse."

Kory laughed. "Oh this is so much fun I wish we could do this more often."

Rachel nodded. "This is kinda nice."

Kory smiled. "Hey I have an Idea. How about you stay here tonight." Rachel looked at her.

"Here? You mean here at your house." Kory nodded.

"Of course, we could catch up, reminisce, talk about the baby and motherhood and this could be a real good chance for you to see what it takes to raise a small child. It would be fun." Rachel shook her head.

"I don't know, Kory I ...really shouldn't."

"Oh come on, think about it you would be away from the guys, away from all that overbearing testosterone, and besides I have a kitchen packed with Ice cream, cookies and anything else a pregnant woman would ever want."

Rachel studied her for a moment. "Do you have pickles?" Kory smiled.

"Do you prefer Heinz or Del-Monte?" Kory said with a laugh. Rachel laughed.

"Alright you convinced me I'll stay. Let the quality time begin." Kory smiled.

"Glorious. Oh Rachel before we venture off into this quality time can you do me a favor?" Rachel smiled.

"Of course." Kory ran a hand through her black locks and smiled.

"Okay Kory on three. 1..2..3!" Rachel pulled the blindfold off the woman and Kory gasped. The once black haired woman was sporting auburn locks.

"Oh Rachel I absolutely love it." Kory exclaimed from the confinement of her bathroom. Rachel smiled.

"By Azarath, you look like a blast from the past." Kory smiled.

"X'hal, you're right I look I'm sixteen all over again, but in all seriousness how do I look?"

"You look great."

"Are you sure, I mean do you think Richard...er no- Jason will like it." Rachel raised an eyebrow but responded anyways.

"Kory you look beautiful and I think Jason and Richard will like it." Kory let out a small smile and was about to say something when she placed her hand on her stomach a small 'ow' sneaking out of her lips. Rachel looked at her.

"Are you alright?" Kory gave a pained nod.

"Yea I've just been stressed out lately and when I'm stressed I get stomach pains. No biggie."

"Are you sure that's it Kory. Do you need to lay down or something?" Kory smiled.

"Don't worry about it I'm fine I'm just stressed." Rachel came over and sat next to Kory who was sitting on the bathtub's railing.

"What have you been stressed about?" Kory gave a little sigh.

"Everything basically. First of all this whole situation with Richard and Jason and Jason's paranoia of me leaving him for Richard and then number two Kiara's birthday is coming up soon and then all the problems going at work." Rachel looked shocked.

"You work?"

"I work for an Internet based web company that sells and buys stock." Rachel raised an eyebrow.

"Impressive."

"Yeah, I wanted a job that would let me be able to spend allot of time with Kiara, and since it is web based I can stay home." Kory ran her hand through her hair. "I'm happy really but with everything going on right now I can't help but be stressed and until I'm not then I guess I'll have to deal with these stress pains."

Rachel placed a comforting hand on Kory's shoulder. "I wish I could do something to help you." Kory smiled.

"Nothing really, but since your asking, you could pay for me to go on a vacation."

"Vacation, hmm, that can be arranged." Both women's faces snapped to the direction of the voice to see a smirking Richard. Kory being the first to recover spoke.

"Richard what are you doing here?" Richard walked towards the two stopping a few inches next to Kory.

"Remember me and you are suppose to go pick up Kiara...," Richard stopped speaking as he noticed Kory's hair. "Well you look different." Richard said casually. Kory timidly ran a hand through her hair.

"Do you like it?"

Richard rubbed his chin. "Well, If you ask me I...I think you look absolutely beautiful. You look like the woman that I first fell in love with." A small smile frame her lips.

"Thank you, um for the compliment. Just like you I hope Jason finds that this suits me as well."

Richard's smile turned into frown at the mention of Jason, but he quickly recovered. "So, I guess we should go pick up Kiara."

Kory turned to look at Rachel. "Um Rachel you're free to stay here until we get back."

Rachel shook her head.

"No, actually Kory I think I'm just going to stay at the tower. Like you said before you're already stressed and I think with Kiara's birthday so close it would be best if we do this some other time."

"Oh but Rachel it would be fine.." Rachel cut her off.

"No Kory I'm sure about this. Well it's been fun but Gar is probably going nuts and I better get back to the tower before he has a heart attack. I'll call you later though. Bye Kory, Richard."

Richard watched as the woman got up from her seated position on the bath tub's railing and hugged Kory before walking out of the bathroom. The two remaining adults stood in silence.

"Well I guess I need to get dressed, I can't go pick up Kiara looking like I just got out of bed." Kory said with a slight chuckle. Richard remained where he stood. Kory blinked.

"This is going to sound crazy but is something wrong."

Richard shook his head. "No."

"Then why are you staring at me?" Kory asked softly.

"I can't get over the fact how beautiful you look." Kory blushed at his compliment.

"Thank you Richard, you are too kind, but you don't have to say those things." Richard closed the small gap between them and grasped her hands.

"But I mean it, you are so beautiful." Richard's face was inches from her and Kory felt herself leaning back into the tub. "Richard" Kory warned.

"Kory." he answered back his face so close she feel his breath against her lips.

"Richard we can't." Kory whispered out weakly.

"And why not?"

"Because I'm engaged Richard. I'm engaged to Jason and I won't jeopardize our relationship for you. I'm sorry but you need to accept the fact that we are over." Kory watched as Richard let out an irritable groan.

"Why! Why are we over Kory. Why can't we be together." Kory pushed him off her.

"Because! Because I made a commitment to him and I won't break it up for you! I don't want you anymore. I want...I want Jason, I'm in love with him." Richard laughed.

"Liar. Your lying, I can see it all over your face. You are in love with me, but for some reason you holding back." Kory looked at Richard before walking out of the room.

"I need to get dress."

The car ride to the elementary school was deathly silent. Only the soft humming sound coming from the heater as Kory maneuvered down the streets of Jump City. Kory gripped her hands firmly onto the leather steering wheel so hard her knuckles were turning to a faint tan. She was pissed.

She was more than pissed she was livid. How dare he think that he could tell her how she felt, to accuse her of not truly being in love with Jason. For X'hal sakes she did accept his marriage proposal. Kory let out an inaudible sigh before turning onto the small hill like drive that led to McAverson Clove Elementary Academy.

It took months and months of trying before she finally got the letter that Kiara had been accepted into the Academy. It was one of the best learning facilities in the city, it had been nominated for five academic achievements in education and had won them all. Only wanting the best for Kiara, Kory jumped through hoops trying to get her in.

She parked the car into one of the parking spots and unbuckled herself out of the car. Grabbing her purse her and Richard got out the car and began walking to the entrance. Kory and Richard narrowly missed the small children running through parking lot to their parents. Looking for Kiara she finally spotted her sitting on one of the ebony benches next to a shoulder length blonde teacher.

The blonde headed woman noticed Kory and smiled as she told Kiara of Kory's presence. Kiara's eyes lit up as she jumped off the bench and ran over to her mom. "Mommy, mommy, mommy!" Kiara yelled as Kory reached the pair.

"Hey Baby." Kory turned to the blonde headed woman. "Hi, Ms. Nikolopolous." The young woman of about twenty-seven stood up, her long tan skirt moving slightly in the wind.

"Kory how many times have I told you can call me Sarah."

"Well I would if the principal of the school was not only seven feet away from us."

Ms. Nikolopolous turned towards the woman and gave off a sheepishly smile that showed off all of her pearly whites. Turning back towards Kory she smiled. "Oh..Um Thank you Ms. Anders."

Kory giggled. "No problem."

"Well if that's all I'll be going.." Kory cut her off.

"Actually I needed for you or someone in the office to update Kiara's checkout/pick up roster."

"Oh really Why? You need to add someone on." Kory nodded.

"Yes I need to add someone very important on, Ms. Nikolopolous I would like for you to meet Richard Grayson. Kiara's biological father." Kory grabbed Richard's hand and brought him closer to Ms. Nikolopolous.

"Oh my god..I mean Hello, Hi I'm Misses Sarah Nikolopolous. Kiara's teacher assistant and one of Kory's bridesmaids. " Sarah stuck her hand out and Richard shook it.

"Um It's a pleasure meeting you Ms. Nikolopolous." Sarah smiled.

"Trust me the feeling is mutual. Kiara has talked about you non-stop for the past weeks." Richard looked down at Kiara and smiled.

"Is that right." Kiara nodded before looking at her mom.

"Mommy I'm cold. Can we go inside now." The little girl asked while she stuffed her mitten covered hands into her light blue jacket.

"Of course baby doll. As a matter fact we should all go inside so we update Kiara's file." Kiara smiled before grabbing her father's hand.

"C'mon daddy, I'll show you my classroom." She said enthusiastically while pulling on Richard's hand. Sarah and Kory stayed back a little as Richard and Kiara headed into the building.

"Oh my god...Oh my god, oh he is so adorable." Sarah said while turning around and looking at Kory. Kory laughed.

"You make it seem like he's four instead of twenty-four."

"I can't help it if the only thing that crosses my mind is adorable. I'm a kindergarten teacher for heavens sake."

Kory couldn't help but smile before grabbing her arms and folding them over her chest. "It's getting cold and I think Richard and Kiara are probably wondering where we are maybe we should head inside." Sarah shook her head in agreement and the two walked into the building.

By the time they reached Kiara's classroom Richard was seated in a blue plastic chair that was three times smaller than he was while Kiara had all her school work sprawled out before him taking the liberty of explaining what each slip of paper was. Kory and Sarah silently headed over to the small room that was located inside of the classroom. Sarah headed over to the gray file cabinet while Kory took a seat in one of the two brown oak chairs.

"So" Sarah started as she gave Kory Kiara's file and a pen. "How's Jason doing."

Kory looked up from the manila file. "He's doing fine. Why do you ask?" Sarah sat down.

"I don't know I just wanted to Know how he's handling the fact that Kiara's real father is back in her life." Kory placed the folder down.

"He's handling it like any man would. He's afraid he's going to lose me." Sarah placed a hand on Kory's.

"Does he have a reason why he should feel afraid." Sarah asked softly. Kory shook her head.

"No, no, X'hal no. I love him and I am going to marry him. You should know that, you are a bridesmaid." Sarah laughed.

"I am aren't I. But speaking of marriage I think Greg is going to propose." Kory's eyes lit up.

"Oh Sarah that's great. Do the kids know?" Sarah shook her head.

"Naw. I don't want to put their hopes up, but I really think he is. It's been five years after all and if he ain't going marry me now he probably never will." Kory shook her head.

"A ring doesn't mean anything, Greg loves you and everyone knows it." Kory finished signing Kiara's papers and handed them to Sarah. Sarah briefly checked them over.

"Everything seems in order, I just need Richard's signature and you guys can be on your way." Kory smiled.

"That sounds great."

The two women exited the room and Kory smiled at the scene before her. Richard and Kiara were laying on the ABC floor mat making paper snowflakes. "Mommy! Mommy! Look at what me and daddy did. We made snowflakes and daddy told me that all snowflakes are unique and no one is the same because their all very special and so I made mine pink so it would be the specialist because I'm the specialist too. " Kory giggled.

"Well that's great baby and look how pretty it is. This is going on the fridge when we get home."

"Yeah our girl has a knack for art. I reckon in twenty years she will have art hanging in all of the museums in the world." Richard said while standing up. Kiara scrunched up her face.

"Not In twenty years because I'll be old by then daddy. Duh." Richard smirked.

"Well I'm twenty-four and your mommy is twenty-three so what does that make us." Kiara sighed."

Sorry to break it to you daddy but your old." The three adults started laugh as Kiara stared up at them confused.

----

"There" Kory said as she placed a magnet on the pink snowflake. "All done. Doesn't that look pretty up there." Kory said to Richard as she walked over to the couch were he was sitting. They had arrived home 15 minutes earlier after they had left the school. Richard nodded. Kory sat beside him.

"Is something wrong? You have been strangely quiet ever since we left the school. If it's about earlier you shouldn't even worry about that. I'm passed that."

Richard turned to face her. "Kory I need to ask you something very important. I talked to Bruce last night and he wants to meet Kiara."

Kory arched an eyebrow. "He does?"

"Yes. He does infact want to meet her and last night he invited me well all of us to visit him in Gotham." Kory's eyes widened.

"He does. He wants us and by us you mean Kiara, I and you to visit him in Gotham." Richard nodded.

"Oh Richard I'm sorry but we can't." Kory said while standing up.

"But why not" Richard asked while standing up too.

"Because you can't just expect for you to walk in here and ask us to pack and think we don't have lives as well. Kiara's birthday is in three weeks and I have invitation's to make, people to invite, and then there's the cost of food and party supplies, also she has school and I have a job."

Richard walked up to Kory. "Bruce isn't planning for us to come until Friday. Kiara can miss two days of school can't she. Also we can plan her party while where in Gotham and I know about your job, Kory. It's a computer based company and you operate on a laptop. Problems solve. Please think about this. It's Christmas time and Bruce desperately wants to meet his granddaughter. Please if not for me than for Bruce."

Kory sighed. "You always had a thing of getting me to do whatever you wanted me to do."

Richard smiled. "One of the perks of being a leader is knowing a few tricks or two." Kory smiled.

"Still cocky as ever. I don't know what I ever saw in you." Kory said playfully.

"That I was hot baby." Kory and Richard laughed.

"Kiara! Come down here for a second sweetie!" They pitter patter of little feet running down stairs brought Kory's attention to Kiara who was now wearing a pair of pink pajama's.

"Yes mommy. Yes daddy." Richard smiled.

"Honey how would you like to go on a vacation?"

**Well there goes an another chapter. The next two chapters will cover Gotham and then will go on to Kiara's birthday. I wrote this chapter really fast but I hope it doesn't seem rushed. Well anywas please review. **


	12. Chapter 12

_**The Past Always Catches Up**_

_Written By: Secret-Clarity_

_Posted On: July 18, 2006_

_**Standard Disclaimer:**__ Teen Titans is not mine! _

_**Standard Warnings:**__ Rated T: For Language and Violence_

_**Summary: The Past always catches up :**__ Starfire leaves the tower unexpected and now Six years later after the titans leave the scene of a car accident with a woman and a child the realization domes that they might have found there long lost titan. But this is not your normal Robin and Starfire story_

_**Author's Note**__ Oh God I'm so sorry for such the long time I didn't update. I was planning on writing the week of Christmas but on Christmas Eve my sister got in a terrible car accident and she totaled her whole car and I couldn't focus on updating because even though I love you guys, my family comes first so I had to put updating on hold. And thank God nothing serious happen to her except some bruises and a chest congestion._

_But then of course after that whole ordeal I had final exams in my four classes since my school is on the four by four schedule so pretty much I've been studying, since stupid North Carolina has come up with a new law affecting all the ninth graders if you don't past English one with a three or four you fail, and you can graduate but not with a diploma. _

_So even though I am passing English with an A right now if I fail this test I still fail English 1. So now that the exams are officially over, I have started a whole new semester of courses, and I of course I had to do three projects which were due in my Theater Arts class, Earth Science class, and Freshman Seminar class. I'm really surprised I haven't had a mental breakdown by now, but anyways now that their done I have time to finally update. _

_Anyways Oh My Gosh! I have a hundred and 31 freaking reviews. Hooray ME! Ha-ha. Um well as you may or may not tell I'm very happy . Oh You guys rock and I wanna thank you so much for supporting me and my story. Which is really shocking because when I first start writing this my inspiration was to stray away from the normal "Starfire runs away and then blank years later she reappears with a kid, Kid gets kidnapped, her and robin get back together, save kid and live happily ever after. The End." and I'm really glad you guys took to it, and like the overwhelming support I've had is unbelievable. And I thank you guys so much! _

_Well anyways since you guys have been so wonderful to me I guess I can clear up a few questions. _

_Well a lot of you hate Mr. Jason Henders and a lot of you have been asking me if he will eventually leave. Well I can't really tell you since that will ruin the entire story's outcome but Jason is the antagonist and he will be in the story, he may or may not stay as Kory's love interest though, and If you guys think you hate Jason wait till you meet his sister who will be introduced in this chapter. _

_Okay also this story is slight AU, Yes this story still involves the Titans but It is mainly about Kory and her attempt of keeping a normal life after Richard re-enters it and becomes part of her and his daughter's (Kiara) life. And I'm really trying to incorporate more of the Titans in this story. I know I'm planning to do the birth of Rae and BB's kid and I'm desperately trying to think of something to get Cy back in the story, because I love Cy and he's such a funny big bro sort of character. _

_Also Kory doesn't do the superhero thing anymore so I really don't see her or anyone else in the matter doing any major crime fighting. Maybe catching a crook or two but nothing like the world is endangered or what not, but I never know what I'm going to write, and after reading a review written by one of you terrific reviewers I've gotten a cute little idea to do. Also Kiara doesn't have any powers either which will be explained later on in this story, and yes I know Mari aka Nightstar had powers but Kiara isn't Mari so she will not have any powers. _

_Well that's basically it I guess, Well except if you haven't notice I've changed my pen name from Tvdramamaster to Secret-Clarity basically the name change is because I don't know how in the hell you come up with a name like that but yea not one of my best decisions but what the hell. _

_**NOTICE:**_ _This chapter will switch from present time to flashback okay. Well that's it, here's the new chapter of The Past Always Catches Up. Also I'm so sorry for this long Author's Note, If I was you guys I would just had skipped it. _

"Kiara - Nicole! Honey you need to hurry up and come downstairs. Daddy is already waiting in the car for us!" Kory Anders leaned against the railing of the stairs, with one black mitten covered hand she impatiently pulled up the sleeve to her winter coat and looked down at her sterling sliver watch.

3:45 a.m

"Kiara, Sweetie I'm giving you one more minute before Mommy's coming up there and grabbing you and whatever you have packed!" Kory let out a sigh before shrugging and turning to walk up the stairs, just as she reached the landing to the second floor Kiara appeared at the entrance of her room door carrying a light pink blanket.

"Mommy I'm tired. Can't we go later?" Kiara let out a small yawn. Kory shook her head.

"I know sweetie that you're tired, but we have to leave now so we can get to Gotham before morning traffic, and I know were leaving way past your bed time but I promise you that once we get to Gotham you'll be glad we left now."

Kiara shook her head in acknowledgement and Kory walked over to her picking her up and her blanket. "Did daddy already put the rest of your bags in the car?" Kiara tiredly nodded her head before resting it back on her mother's shoulder. "Alright then, let's get out of here." Kory walked down the flight of stairs and walked around the den making sure everything was locked and unplugged. After knowing for sure that the house was secure Kory walked to the front door, opened it, walked out and locked it.

Kory stood on the porch for a few moments before taking a deep breath and walking over to the black SUV that Richard was currently waiting in. Kory knocked on the window and Richard unlocked the door. Opening the door she sat and buckled Kiara in the back of the car before walking to the front and sitting down in the passenger's seat.

Richard turned and looked at her. "Well it's about time I thought I would have to come in there and go get you two." Kory glared.

"Well how about this, the next time you insist on us having to leave almost 7 hours past our daughter's bedtime you can go and try to wake her up." Richard laughed.

"Oh Kory, I know the past two days have been murder on you but I promise you once we get to Gotham..." Kory raised a hand cutting him off.

"If you're going to tell me it's going to be worth it or something on that sorts I'm telling you already I beat you to the punch by telling Kiara the same thing." Richard ran a hand through his hair.

"Okay then how about this, you can go to sleep and when we get near Gotham I'll wake you up."

Kory smiled. "Are you sure I mean it's a fourteen hour ride to Gotham and I wouldn't want you to drive for that long." Richard nodded.

"I'm sure you had a rough week and I want you to be able to enjoy Gotham when we get there. Okay."

Kory nodded. "Okay, but promise me you'll wake me up if you feel drowsy at all. Even a little bit." Richard laughed.

"Scout's honor." Kory smiled as Richard started the engine to car and began to back out of her driveway.

Richard was right she did have a rough week and it had been especially rough these past two days. In fact all the trouble had all begun when Trinity had came to town.

**Flashback**

Dim strands of light seemed to find its way through the open doorway, casting a faint light upon the ebony desk. The occupant of said desk furiously typed away on the sliver laptop never taking her eyes of the screen. Hastily she blew at a strand of hair that had fallen from the messy bun that was resting on top of her head. Finally with a sigh of relief she moved her mouse and placed it on the 'send' button and quickly clicked it before shutting off the computer.

With a yawn she got up from her seated position on the computer chair and arched her back, stretching her stiff and tired limbs. Kory walked over to the curtains that were currently blocking any trace of sunlight into the room and pulled them apart. She felt herself smiling at the scene before her. Even though it was the middle of fall the sun was trying its best to peak its way through the autumn clouds.

Turning from the window Kory made her way out of the room and towards the living room. It was rarely she got a day to herself. She was either swamped in work or she had to do something for her daughter, but with Kiara in school and her finally finishing finalizing files on the new Dallensan merger she could afford to squeeze in some "me time" for herself.

Humming to herself Kory walked through the living room opening all the windows before going into the kitchen to do the same. Bending down she petted Snowy, Kiara's kitten, that was lazily laying on the floor playing with one of his many cat toys. "Hello Snowy." Kory murmured as she stroked his snowy white fur. The cat purred in response and Kory scratched behind his ears before getting up and walking to the front door.

It was around noon and the mailman should have already arrived. Kory squinted as the sun rays hit her full force as she began to walk down the steps of her porch. As she neared the mailbox she could hear the distinctive sound of a thumping bass near by. It was a mere seconds before the sound of the bass was getting louder and louder and soon enough Kory could see the front of a car turning onto the street.

Kory's eyes widened as the car began coming down the entrance of the street. She knew that car from anywhere. The black BMW slowly began to slow down until it made a complete stop in front of Kory's home. Kory involuntarily cursed under her breath as the driver's door opened revealing one black stiletto pump. A second followed before the driver was completely out of the car. Kory felt herself wincing as she heard the shrill call of her name.

"Koooorrrrry, Look who's Heeerrrrrreeee!"

Kory regained her composure and forced her self to smile. "Hello...Trinity."

Trinity was Jason's older sister and an absolute thorn in Kory's side. She was a tall woman but not as tall as Kory, she stopping three or two inches from her height. She had dark black hair with gray eyes and had a habit of butting into others people business, especially Kory's.

Kory walked over to Trinity stopping just a few inches from her. "Um Trinity, Hi, what are you doing here?" Kory asked trying to keep the strain out of her voice. Trinity looked at her nails before staring up at Kory.

"Oh Meter-Ford sent me down here with my boss because he had to settle a business agreement with a client who resides in Jump City."

Kory gave a small smile. "Oh really, so how's Metropolis..." Trinity cut her off.

"You know what it's really hot out here, you don't mind if I come in don't you?" Kory opened her mouth and shut it.

"I don't know I was.." Trinity cut her off again.

"I knew you wouldn't, Thanks you're such a doll." Trinity walked past Kory, her stiletto pumps making a 'clicking' sound as she walked up the concrete driveway.

Kory stood dumbstruck for a few seconds before realizing what just happened, with a frown she followed Trinity into her home. By the time she had entered the house Trinity was sitting on a couch her shoes laying on the floor next to her as she massaged her feet.

"So Kory, how's everything going, I mean with the wedding." Before Kory could even answer Trinity spoke again. "Oh by the way can you get me something to drink, preferably lemonade, Thanks honey. I'm parched."

Kory's eye twitched. "Sure." she said through clenched teeth. As Kory walked to the kitchen Trinity called out to her, "And oh Kory, By the way can you put ice in that, preferably four, Thank youuu."

It took all of her patience not to tell Trinity she could go get her own damn drink but with a smile Kory turned around and nodded. A minute or so later Kory returned with the lemonade and gave it to Trinity, who gladly took it from her. After sipping some of it she sat it down on Kory's living room table, ignoring the glass coasters that sat a few inches away from her drink, and turned towards Kory. "So like what I was saying before how's the wedding going."

Kory looked at Trinity's glass before looking up at her. "You do know we have coasters for when people set cups on the table so it won't leave water ring marks on it. Right?"

Trinity looked at Kory before looking at the table. "Oh... I see you do, how convenient, well anyways like I was saying before..." Kory cut her off.

"So you're not going to put your glass on the coaster, are you?"

Trinity laughed, "You are the hostess aren't you, you should be the one setting drinks on coasters and stuff like that. I am the guest aren't I?"

Kory rolled her eyes. "You're so right, how _silly _of me to think since you are a _guest_ in _my home_ that you should show some common courtesy and take five seconds of your time to place your lemonade on a coaster that is merely inches away from where your drink is now setting at. How silly of me to think that." Kory picked up Trinity's drink and placed it on one of the coasters.

Trinity oblivious to Kory's sarcasm flipped her black hair and re-examined her french manicured nails. "So for what the fourth time today, how's the wedding going?"

Kory smiled. "It's going great, um I just got my bridesmaids dresses made and the designer should be shipping them out soon." Trinity nodded her head.

"That's nice, so what about the catering, flowers, the church, assembly hall for the reception, photographer and videographer, gift bags, and lastly hotel accommodations for the honeymoon?"

"Trinity my wedding is in May, We have the church and the dining hall booked already and we have also booked a cater as well. We still have a lot of time before our wedding date to do stuff." Trinity rolled her eyes.

"Kory, Kory, Kory, Of course someone like you... who well not being... well how can I put this nicely, um...from the "Human Species" would think lightly of such a matter. This is your wedding and you should at least put some effort into making it the best wedding ever." By this time Kory cheeks were turning slightly pink as she clenched her fists.

"Trinity, Kory said politely, I think it's time for you to leave." Trinity looked at Kory confused.

"But why?" She asked oblivious.

"Because I have so much work to do for work.." Trinity's giggling interrupted her.

"Work, oh you mean that little two-bit Internet company, Let me tell you being the corporate advisor to Meter-Ford enterprises that is real work." Trinity laughed again.

Kory frowned. "Like I said before I have to finish up some work before I leave for Gotham on Thursday." Trinity perked up.

"Oh really, So where's Kiara going to be staying. Is Jason going to be watching her?"

Kory shook her head. "No, Kiara's coming with me." Trinity looked at her confused.

"Okay so are you going on a family oriented business trip or something?"

"No Trinity, Me, Kiara and her father are going to Gotham to meet her Grandfather quite frankly." Trinity laughed.

"But me and Jason's father and Mother live in Metropolis, you are clearly mistaken on where you must be going."

Now it was time for Kory to laugh. "You see the thing is Jason is not going on the trip with us, Richard is. So you can see why I'm going to Gotham to meet Richard's Father."

"Who in the hell is this Richard person? Have you forgotten that you are engaged to be married to my little brother, and if you think that going to Gotham with some man is okay, let me tell you something it's not." Trinity yelled angrily.

Kory rolled her eyes. "Richard is Kiara's father, her biological father. He recently became part of me and Kiara's life. Forgive me for trying to let my child meet her only living Grandparent." Trinity frowned.

"Does Jason know about this apparent trip to meet this man's father who resides in Gotham." Kory nodded.

"I told him last night when he came to visit." Trinity's eyebrow rose.

"What do you mean visit, doesn't he live here with you?"

"No, we agreed that it would be for the best if we didn't move in with each other until we were married."

"And that decision is based off what?" Kory rolled her eyes.

"The fact is that me and Jason are only engaged, and there's not a hundred percent chance of us getting married. And I can't and won't let my daughter get mentally and emotionally used to a person living at our home only for the person to get up and leave one day. You have to remember I'm a mother first and my daughter's welfare will always be my number one priority." Kory folded her arms and watched as Trinity crossed and re-crossed her legs a scowl clearly growing on her face.

"You know what Kory I've just realized that I have to go." Kory's eyes lit up.

"Oh really, you have to leave?" Kory had to bite her lip from stopping the smile that started to form on her face.

"Yes, I have to go speak to someone. Talk to you soon and oh tell that darling Kiara that the next time I see her I'll have to buy her a gift. Her birthday is this month, right?" Kory nodded as she walked with Trinity to the door.

"Alright then I'll make sure I tell her, Bye Trinity..." Kory kept waving until the black car was out of view before shutting it.

"Stupid gremplork." Kory mumbled out as she walked towards her couch, with a yawn she collapsed on to it. It seemed after every time she encountered Trinity it would always leave her either angry and or exhausted. Kory looked at the wall clock.

12:45 p.m.

She had about a good hour before she had to go pick up Kiara and she could afford to take a quick nap. Kory reached over for cell phone and set the alarm for 1:50 p.m.. She reached upwards and pulled the elastic band from out of her hair and pulled down the throw blanket that was hanging off the back of the couch.

Settling herself in the blanket Kory took a deep sigh before closing her eyes.

**End of Flashback**

Richard looked over at Kory and smiled. She had to be the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. With a yawn he turned off the heater and adjusted himself in his seat. He had been driving for about six and a half hours now and he was getting restless. Richard leaned forward and messed with the radio knob trying to find at least a semi decent radio station not finding none he turned it to a news station.

Repositioning his self in the seat again for the fifth time Richard looked up into the rear view mirror to see two eyes staring back up at him.

"Good Morning sweetheart, Did you sleep well?" Richard asked while still looking up in the mirror. Kiara still drowsy nodded her head slowly before answering.

"Uhm Hmm. Daddy where are we?" Richard smiled.

"Were in a little town called Ash Terry, you have to go through here to get to Flybro City so we can get to Gotham."

Kiara nodded her head again. "Oh okay, Daadddy I'm hungry. Can we get something to eat?" Richard laughed.

"Yea sure baby doll. Umm first though we need to wake up your mom and ask her what she wants." Kiara shook her head.

"You don't have to daddy, mommy's favorite breakfast is orange juice and french toast. We have it every Tuesday and Saturday and mommy makes the best french toast ever but if she doesn't we go to Burger King. But their french toast sticks aren't as good as mommy's." Richard nodded.

"Yeah Okay, but I think we should still wake up your mom, It's about time she wakes up it's about ten something now." Kiara nodded before yawning and turning towards the window.

Keeping his eyes and one hand on the wheel Richard reached over with his free hand and gently shook Kory's shoulder. "Kory, Kory, Baby wake up." With a slight turn of her head Kory slowly opened her eyes, turning them to Richard's direction.

"Did you..did you just call me baby?" Kory asked tiredly. Richard raised his eyebrow and shook his head.

"Of course not, why would I call you baby?" Kory shrugged her shoulders before yawning.

"I don't know Richard, but I coulda sworn I heard you call me baby. But anyways um where are we, are we almost there, is that why you woke me up?" Richard shook his head.

"No, actually were not even at the half-way mark. I actually woke you up to tell you we were planning on stopping somewhere to get some breakfast and wanted to know if you wanted something to eat?" Kory smiled.

"Thanks for considering me Richard, but all I really want is some orange juice and..." Richard cut her off.

"French Toast. Yeah I already know." Richard watched Kory raise her eyebrow up in confusion before speaking.

"But how, I never told you that and I never had French Toast when I lived at the Tower. So how did you ..."

"I told him mommy!" Kiara yelled proudly from the back seat. Kory turned her head towards the back of the car and smiled.

"You did sweetheart?" Kiara nodded.

"Yup mommy, I told daddy that your favorite breakfast was french toast and orange juice."

"Well thank you honey, gosh your so smart to remember that. Isn't she smart Richard?" Richard nodded.

"Of course she's smart, she does have us as her parents doesn't she?" Kory laughed.

"Yea she does. Um so anyways where are we, I know you said we aren't close by but I still would like to know where we are at."

"Were in Ash Terry."

Kory nodded before readjusting herself in her seat and giving off a little sigh.

Richard glanced towards her direction before turning back towards the road. "Is something wrong." Kory turned towards him.

"Oh nothing, I'm just thinking about the wedding." Richard frowned.

"Really."

"Yeah, I mean there's so much to do and I know I should be back in Jump city right now and..." Richard cut her off.

"Nope, don't want to hear that Kory. From this moment on I don't want to hear about anything that has to deal with Jump City. You're on vacation, and that means you shouldn't be thinking about nothing that has to do with work, the wedding, your friends, nothing. Do you understand me?"

Kory rolled her eyes. "Richard be realistic now."

"I am being realistic, Kory you are on vacation. For once in your life can you just relax. Please for me, or if not me then for Kiara."

Kory smirked. "Uh no, you are not going to bring our daughter into this." Richard smiled.

"Who said I was bringing Kiara into this. All I'm saying is that it wouldn't be fair to our daughter for her to miss out on the full authentic Gotham experience because her mom wanted to be back home in Jump City. Wouldn't you agree Kory?"

Kory shook her head before smiling. "Wow you're good, you are good. But I guess since you being who you are you could guilt trip anybody into doing anything." Richard chuckled.

"Well I wouldn't call it guilt tripping, maybe manipulation but definitely not guilt tripping."

Kory giggled. "Oh of course how silly of me, because of course manipulation is far much better than guilt tripping someone." Richard smiled.

"Whatever Kory, but like I said earlier are you going to promise me that you will stop thinking about anything that has to do with Jump City."

Kory giggled again. "Promise."

Kory watched Richard for a few minutes, just enjoying the fact that he was there. Richard was incredible and he could just make her happy by doing simple things like just joking around with her. Also he was caring and compassionate and it showed by how he was always looking out for her and Kiara's best interest.

Kory sighed. Richard was such an amazing father and person she was truly lucky to have him around, it also couldn't hurt that he was incredibly gorgeous as well. Kory giggled again before scowling.

_'No, she couldn't think like that, she couldn't she was getting married gosh dammit and to a wonderful guy. Jason didn't deserve this, no one deserved this. She couldn't have any feelings for Richard, she just couldn't, but if she couldn't then why was she feeling these feelings for Richard. Why did seem that lately was she much happier with him then when she was with Jason.' _Kory ran hand through her hair as Richard turned onto an exit ramp that led to the restroom stops and fast food restaurant.

With a groan Kory prepared herself to go back to sleep only to be interrupted by the sound of her cell phone. Grabbing her purse from off the floor of the car, Kory propped the purse on her lap and proceeded to dig through it until she found the small black device.

Kory flipped open the phone preparing to answer it until she saw the caller I.D. Richard glanced at Kory and frowned. "Hey what's wrong? Why aren't you answering your phone?" Kory looked up at Richard and sighed.

"It's. It's Jason, Richard. He's the one calling." Richard remained silent and Kory bit her lip.

"Answer it."

"But Richard..."

"No Kory, he's your fiancé. You should talk to him." Kory placed her hand on Richard's knee.

"I'm so sorry Richard." Kory said before answering the phone.

_' Hello...Oh hi Jason...Yeah were still on the road...Yeah I know, but honey I just woke up about a couple minutes ago...No we haven't ate yet were on our way to go get something to eat right now...Kiara is to awake...Okay I'll tell her that Jason... Baby I'm sure she's missing you too...Ha whatever...Jason I'm serious if the cater calls tell him that I'm forwarding the entree list to him ...Jason...I promise I'll call you later okay?...I miss you to Jason...Alright Babe...Okay talk to you later...I love you too Jason, Bye.'_ Kory closed

the phone and turned around to face Kiara.

"Sweetheart, Jason told me to tell you that he misses you very much and he promises to take good care of Snowy while were gone. He also told me to tell you that loves you very very very much and he can't wait for us to get home so we can celebrate your birthday." Kory smiled one last time and turned back around to see Richard frowning at her.

"What?" asked Kory.

"It's just weird and all how Jason asks like he's Kiara's father." Kory raised her eye brow.

"Well he has been sort of helping me raise her ever since she was born, her first words to him were Dada." Kory gasped before placing a hand on her mouth.

"Oh Richard, I'm so sorry I-I didn't mean to say that in front of you. Jason.." Richard cut her off.

"I swear to God Kory if you don't shut up about that fucking bastard..."

"Richard!"

"No don't you give me that Kory. Do you know how unfair it is to know my own flesh and blood my daughter Kory. Mine! My daughter thought that your fiancé was her father. She called him her father Kory, and it's not even like I had a choice to be her father because you.. the woman that I loved chose to shut me out of our daughter's life! She wouldn't ...hell the both of us never would have even known about each other if your secret didn't come out at Gar and Rae's engagement party!"

"Oh don't you even go there Richard Grayson! I am warning you..."

Richard laughed. "Or what you gonna cut me out of her life again, Or just runaway like you did before!" Richard felt himself wince as he felt Kory's palm make contact with the side of his face.

"Kory..I didn't mean..."

"How dare you. How dare you say that to me! I..I can't believe you. How could you say that to me Richard, how could you." Kory yelled out her voice cracking from her crying.

"Kory.."

"Mommy, Daddy! I'm still hungry. Can we still get breakfast? Please." Richard and Kory both looked to the back of the car, them both forgetting Kiara was even there.

Kory wiped her eyes before smiling at the little girl. "I'm sorry baby, we completely forgot ,but were still going to get something to eat honey. I promise, okay." Kiara nodded before continuing to play with her Barbie dolls.

Richard snuck a quick glance at Kory before looking back at the road. "I saw a sign that said there was a Burger King about a mile down, You wanna eat there?"

"You know what Richard I really don't care right now, as long Kiara gets something to eat I'll be fine okay." Richard sighed. Her voice was still somewhat cracked and she wasn't even looking at him.

The trio rode in silence for the next five minutes until they finally reached the Burger King parking lot. Kory was the first to get out of the car. Her walking to the back of the car to grab Kiara and a blue knapsack for a change of clothes. Richard jogged to catch up after the duo after securing the car.

"Kory! Kory..Hey can you please wait a second."

Kory stopped and turned back to look at him. An apparent scowl on her face. "What do you want Richard?"

Richard ran a hand through his hair. "Uh what..what do you guys want to eat? You know so I can go pay for it." Kory rolled her eyes.

"I can pay for me and my daughter's own food Richard, I've been doing it for the past six years what makes you so damn sure that I'm not capable of doing it now." Kory turned away from Richard and kept walking to the restaurant. With a sigh Richard followed.

_And scene. Oh Oh Oh snap. Oh the drama, drama, drama. Oh I know you guys hate me right now for doing that to you guys. I'm sorry but I know I'm cliffhanging you guys but that's how the story goes. . Well anyways that's it and I'm really really sorry for giving y'all that cliffhanger, but I will make it up to you guys I swear it. Maybe next chapter you guys might some fluff between two characters..Hmm whose initials are R.G and K.A...hmmm or maybe some family bonding hmm..or a cute interaction between someone whose initials are B.W and K.G. Well that's all thanks for reading! _


	13. Chapter 13

The tension at the table was incredibly thick and Richard felt himself shifting in his seat from Kory's glare. He couldn't believe this, he went up against tons of villains; The Joker, Slade, and trained alongside Batman himself but nothing compared to an angry Starfire. He glanced down at Kiara who idly sat between them, aloof to the tension amongst her parents and care freely ate her own breakfast.

Richard played with his sausage biscuit, taking tiny bites of it. He didn't mean to upset her, it was just... Richard let out a frustrated sigh and Kory immediately turned towards him, throwing out another glare his way.

"Is something upsetting you?" She asked coldly.

Richard didn't feel like arguing with her so he bleakly shook his head no. Kory satisfied with his answer went back to her breakfast.

"Mommy," said Kiara as she stuck a French toast stick into a mini container of maple syrup, "Yum!" She stuck the stick into her mouth and took a big bite before smiling. Kory laughed and Kiara stuck up the remainder of the stick. Kory smiled before leaning down and biting it.

"Yum." Kory and Kiara both sung out. Kiara giggled before grabbing another stick and mimicked the action towards Richard. "Yum, daddy?"

Richard hesitated for a moment as he felt Kory's gaze upon him before he too bent downwards and bit at it. Richard swallowed before he too let out a "Yum."

Kiara smiled and giggled before placing the remaining piece in her mouth. Richard felt himself smiling at his daughter's antics. He still was in disbelief that she was a part of him. That he created such an amazing child. Smiling to himself he balled up his breakfast wrapper and got up to walk to the trash can.

Placing the wrapper in the trash can he was startled to see Kory standing in front of him when he turned around.

Hands on her hips she stared at him, once again making him uncomfortable.

"Uh hi." He never felt so intimidated in his life.

"Well." She replied back coolly.

"Well what?" Richard responded utterly confused.

Kory sucked her teeth and removed her hands from her hips only to fold them across her chest. "Do you not have anything to say to me, more importantly do you not have an apology for me for your atrocious behavior?"

Richard was taken aback. "What?"

Kory titled her head, her eyes locking with his. "An apology, now."

"Kory," Richard started out, caution in his voice. "I apologize for hurting your feelings," Kory's face softened as she dropped her hands to her sides. "But I don't apologize for what I said, well because it was the truth."

He stopped, readied himself for the slap that was sure to come. He blinked in surprise when it didn't, and took that as his cue to continue.

"I mean all of this is new to me. Fatherhood, being a dad to someone. Don't get me wrong I adore it and her, but I feel cheated. I missed out on the big things like her first steps and her first words, I missed out being a family with you guys and it just… it pisses me off to know that I don't have that chance to be one with you now."

Kory ran a hand through her hair. "I am sorry." She finally breathed out after a few moments of silence.

Richard looked at her taken aback as she continued to speak. "I've never took time out to consider your feelings in all of this and for that I am sorry. I am so sorry that I deprived you of Kiara for so long. Richard-I-I want you to know that it does not matter if were together or not, Kiara and I will always be your family." Kory took a step toward him and placed her hand on his cheek.

"You are a great father; she loves you so much already."

Kory let go of him before turning around to go back to the table. Richard stood there, relishing the lingering feeling of her touch before he too walked back to the table.

Kiara was bouncing up and down off her seat as Kory tried to wipe her face of crumbs. "Kiara Nicole you are _sooo_ silly."Kory wiped the last bit of crumbs off of her face before kissing her quickly on her forehead. Kiara giggled at her mother before bouncing out of the seat and racing towards Richard.

"Daddy, is it time for us to go now?" Richard nodded before scooping her up into his arms.

"Yep princess, we have to get back on the road so you can meet your grandpa Bruce."

"Is he nice?"

Richard laughed. "Yeah he's okay." Kiara, seemingly trying to decide if she liked his answer or not, finally nodded her head in approval.

"Okay. I will meet him then. BUT only because you said he is nice." Richard smirked.

"That's good to hear."

The three left the restaurant together, Kory walking beside Richard as he carried Kiara. They all got themselves readjusted in the car and four hours later they were almost thirty minutes from their destination.

Once Richard told Kory how close they were from his home, he couldn't help but notice how nervous she had gotten. He watched out of the corner of his eye as she fixed her hair in the mirror and put on little touches of lip gloss and mascara.

"You don't need to do all of that Kory. He'll fall in love with you, both of you. I just know it." Richard kept his focus on the road but he saw that his words had some type of impact on her.

"Are you sure?" Richard smiled.

"I'm positive." Kory let out a breath of relief before placing her makeup back in her purse.

"Great." They rode in silence before Kory turned and faced him. "Are you sure like sure sure? Because you know you have been wrong before. And he probably hates me because I left you and because of other stuff and…" Kory trailed off and looked out the window. Letting out a frustrated sigh, she turned towards Richard as she ran her hand through her hair. "I just want him to like me."

Richard stifled a chuckle. She looked so flustered and her behavior reminded him so much of when they were younger.

"Kory he's gonna love you." She sighed and ran a hand through her hair once more.

"If you say so."

Fifteen minutes later they were pulling up to the manor and he heard Kory's audible gasp to the grandeur of it all. Richard spoke into the intercom system and waited patiently for the gates to open.

Kiara was the first to speak, her voice full of amazement and wonder. "Daddy, you lived in a castle!"

Richard laughed. "I guess you can say that." He made his way up the drive and parked it in front of the driveway.

Kiara was the first one out of the car, and was anxiously standing to the side bouncing up and down. Richard was next and then Kory.

"It's beautiful." Whispered Kory. Richard smiled at her as he opened the trunk of the car and started taking out bags.

Kory moved to help him but was interrupted by the sound of footsteps.

"Master Richard, how wonderful it is to see you again." Richard's face brightened immediately at the sight of his old butler and he quickly moved from around the car to give him a hug.

"It is, Al." Richard said amongst their hug.

They separated and Richard turned towards the girls. "You remember Star-Kory, right?" Alfred nodded while Kory waved a hello.

"We never formally got the pleasure to meet but I do remember seeing pictures of you when you were in your youth. Your pictures did not do you justice, ma'am. You are more beautiful than of what Master Richard spoke of." Richard and Kory both seemed to blush instantaneously as Alfred spoke.

"Thank you, sir. Richard told me of so many wonderful stories about you. In a way I feel like I already know you." Alfred smiled.

Richard walked towards Kiara before scooping her up. "And this young lady is Kiara." He said while walking them towards Alfred. "Kiara this is your great grandfather, Al."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Miss Kiara." Alfred said while smiling.

Kiara studied the old man before smiling. "Are you the king of the castle?"

Alfred and Richard laughed. "No sweetie that would be your other grandfather." Richard shifted Kiara in his arms and looked at Alfred. "Speaking of, where's Bruce at?"

Alfred's smile wavered. "At work, but he has assured me that he will be arriving here within the hour." Richard rolled his eyes.

"Figures he would be late the first time I bring my daughter to meet him."

Kory placed a hand on his shoulder and gave him a small smile. "You wanna let Kiara down so we can get the luggage inside. It's a little chilly out and a sick Kiara is the worst." Richard agreed before setting the little girl down. Kiara stood on the side of the car as she watched her parents and Alfred gather their belongings from the car.

"Mommy, don't forget my dollies." The young girl stated as she admired the flowers amidst the lawn.

"I won't, baby." Was Kory's reply as she pulled out the last final bag and handed it to Richard. She moved from the trunk to one of the back doors and quickly getting her daughter's dolls.

"All set?" She asked once she retrieved them and handed them to Kiara. Kiara nodded and placed one hand in her mother's.

Alfred quickly led them inside and Kory tried her best to keep her gasp inaudible. Alfred insisted on bringing their luggage into their respected rooms while giving Richard some time to show the ladies around.

Kiara 'ahhed' and 'oohed' as her father showed them around and especially squealed once he showed her the indoor pool.

"Mommy!" Kiara squealed, "Mommy! Mommy, Can I please, please, please go swimming? It has a slide!" Richard chuckled at her amazement. Kory nodded.

"Only if it's okay with your Grandpa Bruce, it's his home. Were just his guests, remember." Kiara nodded quickly before walking off in front of her parents.

Thirty minutes later Richard stood in his old bedroom, unpacking his clothes and placing them into dressers. Kiara's excitement reminded him of the first day Bruce brought him home. He wasn't as verbal as his daughter was but there was still undeniable sense of astonishment and wonder at Bruce's lavish lifestyle.

A soft knock against his door brought him out of his stupor and he looked in shock and awe as he saw Kory leaning against his door.

She smiled while pushing a lock of her hair behind her ear. "Can I come in?"

Richard eagerly nodded, "Yeah of course." Kory slowly made her way into his room, carefully walking around and looking at all of his items. Like his old room in the tower, it was very neat. All of his things seemed to be in a particular order.

Kory stopped as she approached a picture of Richard, Bruce, and Alfred sitting together in the manor. She picked it up and traced a finger around the corners as she studied it. Richard had to be a few years older than Kiara when it was taken. The three of them amongst a backdrop of blue, smiling happily as a new family.

Kory jumped a little as she felt Richard's breath against her ear. "That was taken a few weeks after Bruce adopted me. That picture captured the first time I actually could manage to genuinely smile since the accident. "

She could feel how close he was behind her and she had to force herself from not stuttering. "How old were you?"

"I was ten."

Kory sighed. "I remember seeing this picture in your room back in the tower. It was before you told me of your past; I always wanted to meet the people who raised you. And now I finally can."

Kory placed the picture back on the shelf before turning around. Richard looked down at the woman mere inches before him. "What brings you here, Kory?"

Kory blinked several times before answering. "Kiara is sleeping and I was bored. I thought you could keep me company." Kory let out a small sigh and closed her eyes. He was so close, the scent of his aftershave was wafting into her nose and she had to mentally remind herself to steady her breathing.

"Keep you company?" Kory nodded. Richard slowly started to close the distance between them. "And how can I keep you _company,_ Kory?" Kory gulped and slowly began to make her way backwards until she felt her back brush up against the bookshelf. Richard put his arms up, encasing her between him and the bookshelf.

"Richard. I-I."

"You what, Kory?"

Kory's breathing became noticeably heavy and he chuckled to himself. He still got to her.

"I-I- we-you cannot do this. I am.."

"You're what, Kory."

"I'm…."

"Well, well, well. Am I interrupting something?" Both Richard and Kory's heads turned towards the door.

Richard's mouth dropped and Kory let out a sigh as Richard released her and moved towards the intruder at the door.

"Babs!" Richard exclaimed as he wrapped his arms around the red headed woman.

"Dick." She breathed out as they hugged. When they finally let go she playfully punched him the arm. "Thanks for letting me know you were in town, Dickhead."

Richard smirked at her. "I forgot, I had a lot of stuff I had to do before I came up here."

Babs folded her arms against her chest. "Really. And would the pretty little thing over there be one of them?" Babs smirked as a blush formed on Kory's face and as Richard mouth formed a straight line.

"Sorry," Babs said as she turned towards Kory, "But who are you?"

Kory seemed to become unfrozen from her spot by the bookshelf. "K-Kory, I'm Kory. Kory Anders."

Barbara started at Kory before a sudden realization donned on her. Looking from Kory to Richard she placed her hands on her hips before finally speaking. "Wait-wait you're Starfire, right?"

Kory's eyes widened and hesitantly she looked at Richard before nodding. Suddenly Babs made her way over to Kory and immediately stuck her hand out. Kory timidly shook it. "Barbara or Babs, Dick has probably told you nothing about me, but I've heard some stories about you. God, I finally get to meet the infamous legendary Starfire."

"I'm sorry, not to sound rude, but Its Kory now. Can you please call me Kory."

Babs looked between Kory and Richard before shaking her head. "Yeah, sure." Richard cleared his throat.

"Um yeah, but the reason why I'm back in town is so that Bruce could meet Kory and Kiara."

Babs face contorted. "Who's Kiara?"

Richard smiled as he looked from Kory to Babs. "Our daughter."

"_Daughter_?" echoed out Babs. "Since when?! Dick, why am I just finding out that you have a daughter?"

Richard glanced at Kory before speaking. "It's a long and complicated story, Barbara."

"I don't care about all that, Dick."

Richard sighed. "Barbara please, just drop it." Babs rolled her eyes before sitting down on the edge of the bed while muttering out 'fine'.

Kory looked at the two of them before quietly excusing herself to go check on Kiara. Richard waited a few moments after she closed the door to fall down on his bed. Richard closed his eyes and only opened them when he felt Babs hand on his shoulder. He looked up and locked eyes with his red headed friend.

Babs leaned her back amongst his headboard and sighed. "Okay, she's gone now. So spill."

**III**

Kory ran a hand through Kiara's hair, being careful not to stir her. She knew the people closest to Richard would be confused on the sudden knowledge of him having a daughter, nether less a daughter who was turning six years old in a week. Kory blew a strand of her hair from out of her face before turning to lie on her back.

She could still see the look of shock on Bab's face. And it made her feel sick to only imagine how Bruce's face would be once he saw her.

**III**

"So you are telling me that you knocked up Starf-Kory and then she ran away and then you find her six years later only to find out that you guys have a five year old daughter named Kiara." Babs looked down at Richard who was resting his head on her lap.

"Yep."

"And now she's engaged to some guy named Jason, who you don't like."

"Yep."

"And you don't like him because you still have feelings for her?"

"…"

"Dick."

"Maybe." Richard groaned and sat up. "I don't know, I don't know if it's because he got to be there for all of it and I'm angry and jealous about that. Or maybe it's because I still do have feelings for her, I-we were just getting to a point where things were great and then she just disappeared, left. She left me and I'm not over it and I just don't understand why I still care."

Babs embraced him from behind. "It's okay to be angry or confused about your feelings for her. It's okay." Richard reached up and grabbed her hand in his.

"Thanks, Babs."

"You're welcome, even though you are still a Dickhead for not telling me about them."

Richard chuckled, "Sorry."

**III**

Kory slowly opened her eyes as she felt Kiara rousing beside her. Rolling on her side Kory was met with two curious eyes. Containing the smile she ran a hand through her daughter's hair before speaking.

"Hello, sweetie."

Kiara smiled, "Mommy, where's daddy?"

Kory slowly rose up and stretched her arms over her head. "I don't even know. Last time I saw him he was in his old bedroom."

Kiara clasped her hands together. "Can we go find him?"

Kory nodded her head. "Of course."

The two joined hands before walking out of the room and into the hallway.

"Did you ever go to Daddy's castle when you were younger, mommy?"

"No, this is my first time being here too."

"But I went to your mommy's castle though, back when we were kids. Almost got my head on a plate for touching her though."

Kory and Kiara turned abruptly to see Richard behind them.

"We were looking for you, daddy!" Kiara yelled as she ran into her father's arms.

"Oh really?" Richard said as he scooped the young girl up and balanced her on his hip.

"Yeah!"

"Well good because I was looking for the both of you."

"Really?" asked Kory.

"Yeah," Richard replied back, his eyes staring directly into Kory's, "Bruce is home."

**III**

Richard sat at the dinner table and watched in mild amusement as Kory kept fiddling with one auburn tendril every so often. Ever since he told her that Bruce was finishing a phone conference meeting upstairs in his study and would be done in a few minutes to join them for dinner she was on pins and needles.

After changing her outfit for the third time and touching up on her hair and makeup he had finally convinced her to come down to the dinner table and even now she was currently checking out her reflection with one of the spoons.

"Kory, you look beautiful." Richard spoke as he grabbed the spoon out of her hand.

"I feel sick, I've never been this anxious in my life."

Richard chuckled. "He's not that bad."

Kory crossed her arms before rolling her eyes. "He's the freaking B.M. he's that bad."

Richard let out another chuckle before turning his attention to Alfred who was now bringing out a bottle of wine. "Though Bruce himself, isn't that much of a drinker, a time like this calls for celebration."

Kory nodded as Alfred poured her a glass of red wine, "X'hal to that."

"And for the young Grayson, sparkling grape juice." Kiara watched in amazement as Alfred filled her glass with the juice and eagerly took a sip of it once he was done.

" 'S good mommy!" she said before taking an another sip.

"Only the finest grape juice for Dick's daughter."

Kory and Richard immediately turned their heads to find the source of the voice and Kory immediately felt faint.

Bruce walked up to Richard who stood and gave his mentor a small hug.

"Dick."

"Bruce."

Kory watched their exchange in a stunned silence before finally managing to stand up herself.

"And you must be Princess Koriand'r of Tamaran better known as Starfire"

Richard rolled his eyes, "She goes by Kory now, Bruce."

"Do you now?" Kory nodded her head feverishly while shaking his hand.

"Yeah-I-I mean yes. Yes I do. And it's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Wayne."

"Please call me, Bruce." Kory once again nodded and Bruce turned his attention towards Kiara who was still drinking her juice.

"And this must be Kiara?" At her name Kiara looked up from her drink and stared at Bruce with confusion.

"Are you the king of the castle?"

Bruce smirked, "Rumor has it that I am."

"Oh okay, well then you can go get me some more juice because you'll know where it is." Richard stifled a laugh and Kory eyes widen.

"Yeah, you are definitely Dick's kid. Not even one third of my size and has known me less than a minute and she's already giving me sass, I like her."

With swift movements Bruce walked into the kitchen and grabbed the bottle before walking over to Kiara and refilling her glass.

"Is that enough?"

Kiara eyed the glass and shook her head. "A little bit more." This time Richard couldn't contain his laughter.

"How about now?" asked Bruce. Kiara shrugged her shoulders and nodded before reaching to grab her glass, only to be stopped by Kory.

"Wait until your meal is served before you drink some more." Kiara gave a small pout before nodding and turning her attention back to Bruce who had now taken a seat next to her.

"So you're my daddy's daddy?"

Bruce nodded. "You can say that." He said while sharing a look with Richard who had taken a seat across the table next to Kory.

"So you're my grandpa?"

Bruce nodded once more. "Do you want me to be?"

Kiara nodded feverishly and Bruce tried his hardest not to smile. "Then I guess I'm your grandpa Bruce."

Kory unconsciously reached for Richard's hand underneath the table cloth and squeezed it. "This is all I wanted." She whispered out as she watched Bruce and Kiara converse animatedly about Kiara's bunny.

Richard returned the squeeze and I looked at Kory. " Yeah, this is all that I wanted too."

**III**

"So you work for an internet company?" asked Bruce as he, Kory, and Richard sat up in his study. Kiara had fallen asleep a couple hours after dinner was over which allowed for the adults to finally talk.

Kory nodded, "I had to find something that would allow me to take care of Kiara that would allow me not to be away from her for long periods of time. I didn't know If my powers would transfer to her since she is not fully Tamaranian so I wanted to keep an eye on her."

"Have they?" asked Bruce.

"So far no, but you never know. She's only five, who knows if they'll appear all of a sudden as she gets older."

"Does she know about your background at all?"

"If you are inquiring if she knows about the Titans, no. I didn't want her to know about any of it. I didn't want her to be a part of that life, I wanted her to be as normal as possible."

"Which in turn caused you to take her away from her father, correct?"

"Bruce." Warned Dick. "Don't."

"Sorry, I don't mean to offend you, it's just that I'm curious about your reasoning for why you wouldn't tell Dick you were with child."

"No, it's okay. I understand and truthfully above everything I was scared. I was scared that he would not want anything to do with me or the baby. So I left him before he could leave me."

Bruce reclined back in his office chair and turned towards Dick who was staring out the window.

"Would you had left her, Dick?" challenged Bruce.

"Do I really need to answer that question."

Bruce raised his eyebrows and turned back to Kory. "So are you two getting back together to raise the child?"

Before Kory could respond Richard cut her off. "Kory's _engaged_ to a man named Jason."

"Really?" asked Bruce to in which Kory nodded and gave a small unsure smile.

She raised her hand and showed Bruce the ring which for some odd reason felt like a cold burden bestowed upon her finger.

"_Congratulations_ but what does that mean for you two?" Richard shrugged his shoulders and sighed.

"I guess we're just gonna have to co-parent her the best way we can."

"And that's that?" the look on Bruce's face screamed that he was highly skeptical of this but Richard chose to ignore it.

Kory looked at Richard and then to the ring on her finger before back to Bruce. "That's that."

**III**

Kory stood against the panel beside the railing of the balcony. The air was chilly but she didn't mind it, she needed some fresh air in order to think. Bruce had ruffled her and Richard's feathers and even if that was or was not his plan she couldn't help but think about the way Richard's face looked throughout the whole ordeal.

Letting out a sigh Kory nearly jumped out of her skin when she felt hands on her waist. Pulling her robe closer around her she turned to him and gave a small smile.

"Richard…"

"Needed some fresh air?"

Kory nodded and blew out a breath of air. "You too?"

"No, I actually needed to talk to you."

Kory arched an eyebrow, "About?"

Richard released a breath he didn't even know he was holding before he spoke. "Kory, did you ever really love me?"

The question hit Kory like a stack of bricks and she visibly recoiled. "What?"

"Did you ever really love me."

"Are-are you serious?"

"Yes."

She let out a small sad laugh before looking out at the view of the lake and trees that surrounded a part of the manor. "Of course I loved you, Richard. You were the first person who ever showed me kindness on this planet, you were my first love. I loved you more than anything and I still do love you. A part of me will always will."

Richard let the words sink in before turning to look at Kory. "So then why can't we be together? You know that I love you and you just said that you love me too, so why can't we just raise her together and be happy! Let's us do that _Star, _let us just get together and for the first time let's be happy."

"Why are you doing this to me? Why are _you _ doing this! I'm _engaged_ to be married. Why can't you just let me go and let me be happy. I found someone who loves me and I'm _sorry_ I am so _sorry _that it isn't you. I'm sorry our relationship didn't turn out the way you wanted it to be, but for X'hal's sake we keep having the same argument over and over. You have to let those feelings you harbor around for me go."

"Star.."

"No, it's _Kory_."

Kory wiped at her eyes and ran a hand through her hair before walking up to Richard and grabbing his hands.

"I will always love you but _our_ time is _over_. I found someone who I love and I'm going to marry him. So let me be happy, because-because when you find someone else to love, I'm gonna let you."

Kory leaned up and kissed him on the cheek. "I can't be that Star in your life anymore, Robin. But you have an amazing daughter in there that can... See you in the morning."

Richard didn't turn around to watch her leave, he didn't call after, he just stood there as her words washed over him and the realization finally settling in that maybe, just maybe that it was time for him to really let her go.

**AN: **I am such a bitch. I'm bitch for that ending, I'm a bitch for not updating this for five years and I'm just horrible.I started this story when I was just starting out high school and now I'm halfway through college. I'm not even gonna lie to you and all and say that I'm gonna be updating that often because my classes are insane and I just don't know when I'll have the time. I've actually been writing this chapter off and on for the past year when waves of inspiration and finally I had a chance to finish it during my fall break. But guys, I'm gonna try really hard to finish this. It deserves an ending, you all who still are reading, reviewing, following and favoriting this story deserve an ending.

From the bottom of my heart, thank you all so much for being such wonderful people. I love you guys.


	14. Chapter 14

Sunlight emitted from the sheer curtains that surrounded the glass windows in the social dining room and cast a glow on the lone occupant at the table. Kory sat with her back stiff against the chair, her fork and knife clenched in her hands. It had been two days, two miserable, two lonely, two tension filled days since she and Richard had exchanged words on the balcony. She had tried, Kory had desperately tried to make things pleasant, but Richard was stubborn in his hurt and anger and rebuffed her efforts.

He had ignored her the first day, treating her as if she didn't exist. If Kiara was with her he would request Alfred to bring her to him and he took his meals in his bedroom. If she would see him in the hallway and ask where Kiara was, he would only respond wordlessly to her by pointing her to the direction, or the room, or just shake his head no. It stung, Kory couldn't deny it, to be treated so by someone she cared so deeply for, but she understood his frustration and his anger. And so when he treated her so, she timidly would thank him and be on her way.

"Miss Kory, you haven't touched the majority of your meal, would you like me to make you something else?" asked Alfred.

"Huh?" Kory looked up at the old man, her eyes glossed over with confusion before noticing him eyeing her plate. Looking at her barely bitten toast and now cold bacon, eggs, and potatoes, Kory feigned on embarrassment before offering Alfred a small apologetic smile.

"No, I'm sorry, Alfred. Everything is great-I-I'm just not all that hungry." Alfred studied the young women for a moment before nodding.

"Yes, Miss Kory." He gently took the plate off the table and headed towards the kitchen. Kory let out a sigh and placed her head in her hands wondering how their family vacation was turning into such a nightmare. If only she could get Richard to not be mad at her anymore, the only problem with that was that he didn't want anything to do with her and was doing everything he could to make sure they were apart.

Letting out another sigh, Kory pushed back her chair and stood up, causing her cellphone that was resting on her lap to fall. Another sigh fell from lips as she bent down to pick up the phone when suddenly she heard the sound of Richard's voice. Stilling Instantly, Kory perked her ears in his direction and noticed his voice was coming from the foyer. _"It's now or never,"_ Thought Kory as she snatched up her phone and hurriedly made her way over to the foyer.

"Richard," Kory called, out as she made her way from the social dining room, "Richard-wait!" Kory was about to call out his name again only to stop when she noticed the red-headed woman from the other day standing next to him. "Oh, I'm sorry. I-I didn't know you have company. Um-I-I was just wondering if..?" He cut her off by pointing a finger towards the stairs.

"No," she said while shaking her head, "I was wondering if we could talk, not now obviously, but later or..."

"There's nothing to talk about." He said sternly before giving a curt nod to Barbara and making his way out of the foyer.

Kory stared at his retreating form and ran a hand through her locks.

A quick sucking sound that sounded like teeth reminded her that she wasn't alone. "Wow that was a severely frigid shoulder. What did you do? Wreck his secret model airplane collection?"

Kory stared at the woman in disbelief. "Whoops." Spoke Barbara. "Too invasive? Too invasive, Kory was it?"

Kory dumbly shook her head. "Yes, and your Barbara right?" Barbara physically grimaced.

"Just like how you detest going by Starfire, I detest going by Barbara, I prefer Babs."

"Right, Babs."

"So," Babs started as she took a seat on one of the steps to the grand marble staircase, "Trouble in co-parenting paradise?"

Kory let out a sad chuckle before taking a seat next to the woman. "You could say that." Babs raised an eyebrow and Kory blew out a breath of air.

"Richard and I," Kory let out a sigh, "Richard and I got in an argument about my fiancé and how it isn't him."

Babs sucked in air and before offering Kory a sympathetic smile. "That had to be an awkward and unpleasant conversation."

Kory nodded. "You have no idea. I-I just feel so guilty and I feel like the scum of the planet. I feel like what a Flargnop looks like after Trodogen season." Babs gave her a confused look and Kory let out a small laugh.

"Sorry. I-I just feel awful for keeping Kiara from him for so long and then for..."

"Breaking his heart?"

Kory nodded sadly.

"Look, Dick ...well he's a tough nut to crack. He's deeply rooted in his teachings from Bruce and he was taught to do things by the book. So when he met you and fell in love with you and let that logic disappear, you know it hurt him to see you just walk away. And he's just angry and hurt now, but in time he'll bury it and get over it. He always does. Trust me, Dick Grayson is a really good guy and he'll never hold a grudge for too long. _Well _except if you're a bad guy like the Joker or Slade or Tony Zucco."

Kory nodded a small smile gracing her lips. "You really do know him, huh?"

Babs let out a small chuckle before brushing her bangs out of her eyes. "More than I care to know or have seen, but yeah I do." Kory cocked her head, a nauseous uneasy feeling rapidly settling itself at the bottom of her stomachs as she caught on to what Babs had vaguely implied.

"Oh! So you two have dated?" Kory asked trying to sound nonchalant only to fail miserably as her voice came out in nothing but a strained squeak.

Babs momentarily caught eyes with Kory and a faint scarlet soon settled on her cheeks. "Um, yeah." Kory dumbly nodded.

"Oh."

"But it was years ago, very brief, super weird and highly awkward. I mean there was tension from this ridiculous anticipated buildup of us getting together since we have known each other for so long and as cliché says was bound to happen, and of course it did. But it was just wrong. Wrong in every sense of the word. It was awkward and weird and it felt like I was committing some type of crime because all I kept seeing was Dick not as a lover or a boyfriend but as a brother."

Babs let out a small laugh. "Here I am with arguably one of the most attractive men I have ever seen in my entire life and all I keep thinking about is how he used steal my cookies off my plate and how we used to pretend to be Batman and Superwoman when we were ten. And it just felt so wrong, and I knew and he knew that we were just better off as friends. And because deep down him and I both knew that no one was ever gonna replace you. I just wish someone told the other women that he's been with that too."

Kory and Babs shared a quick glance between each other. "I never meant to hurt him." Kory whispered sadly. "I was just stupid and scared and if I could take it back I would, but…"

"You can't. And Dick is just gonna have to deal with it. And it's gonna be hard because he's stubborn and bullheaded but eventually he'll come around. So stop beating yourself up about it. You're on vacation, you shouldn't be moping around." Kory let out an exasperated sigh while throwing her hands up in the air.

"I know! Ugh…it's just I wish he just would talk to me. I know I sound like I'm two but I just can't stand the silent treatment anymore."

Babs patted Kory's knee. "Well he did learn from the best. You think his is bad, just imagine Bruce's." Babs got off of the steps and turned towards Kory and extended both hands out to her. Kory reluctantly took her hands and allowed herself to be pulled up.

"What are you doing?" questioned Kory.

"I have come up with a brilliant plan to get Dick to talk to you," Babs said as she swung an arm over Kory's shoulder, "So let's go. You can thank me later."

**III**

Dick entered the Bat Cave's stimulation room with mild curiosity and annoyance. He was curious what was so important that Bruce had sent him a text telling him to meet him there so urgently and he was annoyed because this was supposed to be his vacation and by having him down here in the cave he was spending less quality time up in the manor with Kiara.

He ran a hand through his black locks, noting that he desperately required a well needed trim. Looking down at the text that told him to meet him there at 4:15, he looked at his watch and noticed the time was now 4:17. Dick huffed out a breath of air and started to walk towards the door only for it to slam shut in his face.

"What the?" Dick exclaimed, his hands immediately went to the access pad that controlled the door panel and feverishly pressed on the open button, only for the door to remain closed. Letting out another huff of air, Dick turned to start walking to the other entrance of the stimulation room only to stop as the door suddenly opened to reveal Kory.

She entered timidly. Moving just enough out of the door way for it close on its own and quickly lock right after it.

"Um…Hi?"

Dick looked at her before looking at his phone. "Is this your doing?"

"No, actually it's mine!" Barbara's voice came out from the white intercom situated on top of the stimulation's room celling. He looked up to see her smirking from the control pad dock. Her features illuminated from the computer screen and reflecting off the glass that surrounded it.

Dick's eyes traveled between both of the women in one rapid sweep, and for once due to lack of trying, a look of perplexity graced his handsome face.

"What's going on? What in the he-…" Bab's voice spread across the room, cutting him off.

"What's going on is that you and Kory are going to talk like Grown-ups and you're gonna stop acting like a spoiled little brat who is mad that someone else gets to play with his toy. Okay we know that you're angry because Kory is engaged to someone else and yeah that totally sucks but you're going to have to get over it, Grayson!"

Babs typed in a few keys and a mechanical voice emitted from the speakers. _**"Stimulation Room under type 6B-A lockdown now in effect!"**_

"So until you do that, you two will be stuck in this here room until you two talk whatever the hell this is out."

Dick's eyes narrowed. "You don't know _anything_, Babs! Now open the damn doors!"

"No, DICK! You two need to..."

"I don't need to do _SHIT_, Barbara!" Dick raced towards the access code panel on the door. He typed in his security code only for the screen to turn red and flash DENIED.

"Barbara, open the door!"

"No!"

"BABS OPEN THE FUCKING DOOR NOW!" enraged Dick pounded on the door! "OPEN THE _FUCK-" _

"ENOUGH!" Screamed out Kory, the sudden intrusion of her voice causing both Dick and Babs to instantly still.

"Babs, you can go. I can handle everything from here on." Kory said evenly.

"Kory, are you sure…"

"I am positive." Kory looked up at the woman and smiled. "Thank you. For everything." Babs nodded and turned to leave the control room.

"Kory," Dick spoke flatly, "Open the door. There's nothing we need to talk about." Kory scoffed.

"You must be joking. Richard, you and I haven't spoken in two days." Dick crossed his arms and looked at the door behind her.

Kory rolled her eyes. "You barely can even look at me right now and you say we have nothing to talk about? I know you are upset, but treating me like I'm nothing isn't gonna solve anything."

Dick shook his head, a hearty chuckle emitting from his throat. "You have to be kidding me! First you tell me to leave you alone and to let you go and when I do that now suddenly I'm the bad guy!" Dick started pacing.

"What am I supposed to do, Kory, huh, am I just supposed to pretend that you weren't the center of my universe and just pretend that every single time I see you with Jason that I don't want to gouge my eyes out? Or am I supposed to give you space and just ignore you two together? Or maybe I should just pretend that I like you two together and be a groomsmen at your wedding? Cause for the life of me I can't understand what you want from ME!" Dick threw his hands up in the air.

Kory, who had stood still the whole time he was yelling at her, suddenly moved and marched up exactly to him. "What do I want? What do I WANT! I just want you to _talk to _ME! X'hal Richard, all I want is for you to like me, tolerate being around me, hell be my friend. I _want_ you to be able to be around me, to _want_ to be around me. To-To not treat me like I'm the scum of the earth over the decisions that I made. You're mad at me because I moved on but you moved on years ago too!"

He arched an eyebrow. "Excuse me, what?"

"Oh don't be coy. Babs told me you two were a couple once. She told me there was others too! So you can't blame me if I found someone and chose to be happy with them and not to compare them to you! You say I'm the reason why you're so unhappy when really it's your own doing!"

"X'hal, do you think that I really went off and tried to find someone to replace you in my heart? Do you? Because I could not, because you are irreplaceable to me. And you will always be. Jason just holds another spot in my heart, but Richard you are always gonna be in there."

Dick's facial expression softened. "…I wasn't trying to replace you. More like get over you with the others. Which were not very many, thank you very much."

The corners of her mouth twitched and Kory bit back the small smile. "So you admit there were others?"

"There were others." he repeated back.

"So you weren't alone?"

He let out a sigh. "…No."

"Good, because you'll never be again. You have Kiara and she loves you and you have me. And I promise you were not going anywhere."

"What-what are we doing." He let out a strained laugh. "God, I'm such an idiot. I don't know why this is so hard for me. I guess it's just because when it comes to you...I just act like an idiot. I'm an idiot."

The corners of her mouth caved in and she smiled. "The biggest. But I think it's part of your charm."

Dick grabbed her hands, "This is it, and I promise you this is the last time were gonna discuss this. You're right, we have to move on. So I guess all there's left to say is that I'm sorry, Kory. For how I treated you. For How I spoke to you. For how I've let this drag on…For-for everything."

Kory nodded, her emerald eyes locking on his blue. "Yeah, me too."

**Honestly I have worked on this chapter for the past three months off and on, I ****originally wrote chapter fifteen first and I was just gonna do a flashback to Dick and Kory reconciling but I realized that they needed an actual chapter to work through this. This will be the last time her and him argue about the whole Jason and leaving him issue because it is becoming redundant. Thank you all for the reviews and Pm's that I've gotten for this story, you all are truly the best motivation. **


	15. Chapter 15

_SPLASH! SPLASH! _

_Ample amounts of water sloshed around the perimeters of the pool and some even managed to land on the concrete that surrounded the pool. Another splash of water filled the room followed by a shriek and a giggle from one of the pool's occupants. _

"_Robin!" giggled out the girl, "That was not very nice!" The girl wiped water from her eyes before placing her slender hands upon on her hips. _

"_Hey! You started it!" he retorted back as he swam gracefully around her in a semi-circle. She watched him intently, one eyebrow rising slightly. _

"_If my memory serves correctly it was you that pushed me back in the pool after our friends departed the pool room as I was doing the drying off to go join them!" _

_Robin smirked. "You are ten times stronger than I, you could have stopped me if you wanted to." He said as he moved closer to her. "Which leads me to think that you wanted me to push you in." Robin was now mere inches from her. "If so, that was very devious, Star. " Starfire blinked. She was truly surprised. Was Robin truly doing the flirting with her? The Seventeen Magazine that said leader let her buy a subscription to was leading her to believe so. _

"_Robin…I.." she stuttered out. Starfire racked her brain on what to do, concentrating hard on remembering what the magazine said to do if this situation aroused. Ha! She thought. A brilliant smile gracing her features as she remembered. "You are correct, Robin." Her voice becoming steadier as her confidence rose. "This was part of the master of the plan to get you close to me." _

_Robin's eyes widened behind the domino mask. "Wait! WHAT do you…" he sputtered out only to be cut off by Starfire. _

"_Close enough to me so I can do this." Before Robin had any time to think, let alone react, Starfire grabbed his shoulders and dunked him underneath the water. Robin swore underneath the water before wildly resurfacing. Starfire was giggling animatedly at him and hearing her laughter made any traces of anger quickly disappear and leaving only a childlike need for friendly vengeance in its place. _

_A wicked grin appeared on the young teen's face, "Oh you're gonna pay for that, Star." He said before he lunged towards her. _

A girlish squeak followed by droplets of water broke Kory out of her stupor. Leaving her spot at the entrance of the indoor pool room, Kory walked towards the pool were Kiara and Richard were playing in.

Richard cannonballed of the diver's platform once more and Kiara erupted into a fit of laughter as the water splashed onto her. Kory couldn't help but smile at the display. Kiara in a floral kiddie one piece and bright orange floaters and Richard, who obviously didn't want his daughter to feel bad about not being a strong swimmer, in a pair of his own bright orange floaters and black and red swim trunks.

"Well aren't _you two _a sight for sore eyes." Kory called out as she walked towards the pool that hosted the pair. Slipping off her shoes, Kory was thankful the dress she chose to wear wasn't too long that she couldn't put her legs in the pool.

"Mommy!" yelled out Kiara as she swam over to the edge of the pool.

"Hey sweetie!" the young woman replied, flashing her daughter a smile.

"Mommy!," she yelled out once again, "Come in and play with me and daddy!"

"Yeah, Kor.", Richard spoke, him now directly behind Kiara, "Come in and play."

She shook her head. "No, I'll leave that to you two. I'm more content at just watching." Richard snorted before looking at his daughter.

"Seems like someone's a chicken, Kiara." Kiara nodded.

"Mommy! Please don't be a chicken, it's not scary, I promise!" Kiara placed one hand over her heart and raised the other hand.

Kory shrugged her shoulders. "I know, baby, but I can't," She said as she motioned towards her clothes, "besides I am not dressed in the right clothes and…"

"Chicken!" Richard yelled before splashing water in Kory's direction.

Kory let out a squeal as the water cascaded over her skin causing Kiara to giggle. "That was not funny," Kory said to Kiara before turning her attention towards the culprit, "and that was not very nice."

"Sorry, it won't happen again. Scout's honor." His voice was covered in mock sincerity and she rolled her eyes.

"Mhmm." Kory said as she flicked her feet back in forth in the water. "How long have you two been out here anyways?"

"Almost an hour." Richard said as he casually floated on his back. Kiara watched her dad with mild interest as he treaded a circle around her.

"Really? That would explain why I couldn't find her after I took my shower. Add to the fact that I still keep getting lost." A small amused smile graced her lips. "I walked into five walk-in closets on my way down here. This place is huge. "

He caught her gaze. "Coming from the woman who lived in a palace during her childhood years, I would say the Manor is a shack compared to your childhood home."

Kory stuck her tongue at him and playfully kicked some water his way.

"Hey!" he sputtered out while wiping water from his eyes. Kiara laughed and Kory smirked triumphantly. "That wasn't funny," he said to Kiara before looking up at Kory, "and that wasn't very nice."

"Sorry, it won't happen again. Scout's honor." Richard shot her a wicked grin and Kory gulped.

"Hey Kiara?"

"Yes, daddy?"

"How about we see how good of a swimmer your mom is."

"RICH-" Kory wasn't even able to finish her sentence as she felt two strong hands tug her off the pool's edge and into the water.

Kory reemerged from the water sputtering, her auburn locks sticking to her face and thoroughly pissed.

Wiping water out of her eyes and brushing her bangs out of her face, Kory opened her eyes to see the daughter and father pair in a fit of laughter.

"Do it again! Do it again!" Kiara laughed out.

"Yeah, Kory," Richard said, his voice teasing and playful, "Let's do that again."

Kory glared her eyes before swimming towards them. "You two are so dead!"

**IIII**

An hour and forty five minutes later, Kory was back upstairs clad in a fresh dress and blow drying her hair. Kiara, exhausted from playing in the pool with her parents, was sprawled out on the bed her and mother were sharing in a pink and white set of play clothes.

Kory couldn't help but smile as she reminisced about what happened earlier, after he pulled her into the pool the three of them spent the time jumping in and out of the pool, splashing, diving and even playing Marco Polo. Richard had been fun and playful and it reminded her so much of the rare occasions back when they were teenagers and when he would drop the leader persona and let loose.

Running a brush through her locks one final time, Kory turned the blow dryer off and walked over to Kiara and placed a blanket over the small child. Leaning down and kissing her on top of her forehead, Kory grabbed her phone off the bed side table and slipped out of the room.

After getting lost once more she finally made it to her destination. The wooden veranda that sat on the west garden of the Manor. Nestled by white roses, a few pear trees and a small pond; Kory was amazed at how absolutely stunning it was.

Opening the door to the veranda, Kory took in the sight before her. A small content smile forming on her lips as she walked towards the white railing that surrounded the perimeter and propped her arms on top. Slightly leaning forward, she let the warm rays of the sun play against her bare arms and face. She felt utterly peaceful and her eyes closed as she stood there bathing in the sunlight.

Her peace was broken though as she felt the light vibration of her cell phone in the pocket of her dress. Reaching down into her pocket and retrieving her phone, the small smile widened as she saw the caller's name.

Sitting down on the cushioned porch swing, she brought her feet under her and settled her back against the wood before answering.

"Hey Jace!" Kory said through a smile that she hoped he could hear over the phone.

"Hey yourself." He answered back, his voice sounding cheerful and relaxed. "How have you two been? We haven't spoken since three days ago and you've already been there for four. I've missed you."

Kory bit back the sigh that was on the forefront of her lips. "I know and I'm sorry. Things have been so hectic, it's like a whole 'nother world here."

"Really?"

"Yeah," Kory spoke as she continued. "Yesterday Bruce invited us to lunch on his private yacht and you should have saw Kiara's face on that one." Kory let out a laugh as she remembered how the four of them spent the day on the yacht, Kiara first being afraid to be off of solid land but then after a few hours she was practically begging her Grandpa Bruce to let them spend the night on it.

"It must have been nice." Jason said, his voice seeming more detached as she spoke but Kory seemed to have not noticed because she continued.

"Then the day before that Richard, Kiara and I all went sight-seeing around Gotham and we went to this children's museum and we rode around Grant Park in a chariot and then we went to the Wayne Botanical Gardens and that was just beautiful. We had such a great time, I-"

"That must be nice," he said cutting her off, the cheeriness of Jason's voice completely gone and now reduced to a low grumble, "Everything must be nice when you get knocked up by Bruce Wayne's ward."

"Jason!"

"No, Kor!" he spat out. "I-I thought the whole reason for this trip was for her to meet her grandfather, not for you guys to parade all around Gotham as a family."

"That's not what we're doing!"

"It sure as hell sounds like it! _Oh _we did _this _and then we _that! _If you're having such a _great time _up there, you might as well just stay up there and mail me my ring back."

"Jason," she started her voice breaking as she fought back tears. "You don't mean that, you-you can't mean that. I love you."

"Well maybe love isn't that good enough anymore. I-I I'm _tired _Kory, I'm tired of having to see him. I'm _tired _of having to hear about him and I'm _tired _of having to wake up in the morning with a fear of you leaving _me _for _him_!" Kory was freely crying and as much as she tried to stop the flow of tears she couldn't.

"Jason I chose _you_, I-I love _you _and I want to be with _you_! I know I am asking a lot from you and I know this change in dynamic is hard for us, but I can't just take her from him again. I can't and I won't and I need you to understand. Please." Kory felt herself still completely as she waited with bated breath for his reply.

A few seconds had passed and she, afraid that he had hung up, opened her mouth to speak when she suddenly heard his voice cut the silence in half. Two words. Two words that slashed at her heart, brain, and soul. Two simple words simply stated before the line went dead and left the young woman broken and shattered on the white wooden porch swing on Bruce Wayne's veranda.

"I don't."

**IIII**

Kory scooted her meatball around her plate. She ignored the sounds of laughter around her at the dinner table, her eyes strictly were focused on the four abnormally large meatballs on her plate. She could hear Bruce's voice asking Richard a question, but the words sounded jumbled to her. Richard's reply and Bab's laughter blended into noise and she didn't even care to decipher it.

It was only when she felt someone tugging on the sleeve of her shirt that Kory raised her eyes from off the plate and turned to look, only to see everyone staring at her.

"Wh-Yes?"

Kiara pulled again at her mother's sleeve. "Mommy, I said can I have one of your meatballs since you're not eating yours?"

Richard's eyes went to Kory's plate, they slightly widening at the sight that she had barely touched her meal. "Is everything alright, Kory?"

She quickly nodded. "I think I had too much of a big lunch. I'm not that hungry." Everybody seemed to accept her answer, but as Kory placed a meatball onto Kiara's plate she couldn't help but feel Richard's eyes on her.

Bruce raised his glass. "I would like to make a toast." The other occupants at the table turned their attention towards him."I would just like to say that these past few days have been wonderful. To Kory, you have done a terrific job raising Kiara and I am very grateful that you agreed to coming this was a pleasure getting to know you." Kory nodded.

"No, thank you. Your generosity and hospitality went above and beyond what was necessary, and i thank you for that."

"To Dick, thank the Lord your daughter got her mother's looks." Dick rolled his eyes and Kory and Babs both chuckled.

"And to the guest of honor, Kiara, my beautiful granddaughter. Dick has done some amazing things in his lifetime, but I would say you are his best accomplishment to date. I'm truly happy to be apart of your life and have you in mine. With that being said, To Kory, Dick, and Kiara, thank you for visiting us. You truly brightened up this week." They all raised their glasses and clanked them against each other before each of them echoing the same phrase.

"To Kory, Dick and Kiara!"

**IIII**

Kory stood against one of the trees in the front of Wayne manor shivering. Even though she was bundled up in the appropriate winter weather clothes she misjudged how cold Gotham was in comparison to Jump City. But even though she was freezing, she stood outside, her cellphone clutched in her hand. She had to do this. She needed to know where her and Jason stood before her, Dick and Kiara left tonight to go back to Jump.

She pressed his name on the phone and held her breath as she waited for him to respond. One ring, two rings, five rings later Kory felt her resolve quickly breaking. She was about to and up when she heard his voice.

"I-I thought you weren't going to pick up." Kory spoke.

"Truthfully? I didn't think I was either."

"Oh."

"Kory..."

"Jason, I love you." Kory said abruptly. "And I know you're frustrated but we can work this out and we..."

"Kory, I think we need a break."

"...No. Jace, please."

"Not a permanent one, Kor. I-I just need to clear my head, you know? Besides, my job is sending me out on assignment in Chicago for the next two weeks..."

"And you want an excuse to be with other people? Okay,great."

"Kory! It's not like that! Dammit, I just think with me being out of town...I just think we can both use this time to figure out if this is what we really want."

Kory snorted. "That's funny, Jason, because I already know what I want. I want to be with you. But if this what you really want to do, I guess I'll let you do that and we can talk about what we are when you get back."

"Kory, I-I don't want to hurt you, but I just think we..."

"It's alright, Jace, I understand." Kory wiped at her eyes. "Um, I gotta go, okay?"

"Okay. Talk to you in two weeks."

"I love you, Jason and I always will."

"...Bye, Kory." The call ended and Kory felt herself shaking with the unshed sob threatening to release from her. Breathing deeply she wiped at her face before walking towards the front of the Manor and to its driveway. Spotting the car they were driving, Kory quickly headed over to it and entered the vehicle.

"About time! I was starting to get worried." spoke Richard who was currently fiddling around with the SUV'S GPS system.

"Sorry," she said as she put her seatbelt on, "I went to use the rest room and got lost."

"No surprise there, Bruce has that damn house constructed like a labyrinth. The good news though is that Kiara managed to fall asleep in your absence. I think she has serious case of the itis from Al's cooking." Dick chuckled and Kory offered him a small smile that didn't reach her eyes.

"Hey are you okay?" Richard asked, a look of concern adorning his face. Kory looked up at him before at the the ring that rested up her finger on her left hand.

"Do you want the truth?" Richard nodded and Kory spoke once more. "No."

Richard grasped her hand in his and was pleasantly surprised when she returned the gesture. "Well whatever it is going on with you, Kory. Just believe me when I say everything is gonna be okay. It's all gonna work out, okay." He squeezed her hand and Kory smiled at him before turning her attention back towards her ring.

"Thank you, Richard, but for once in my life I am unsure that it will be."

**Jason and Richard are pieces of work. Kory can't really ever catch a break, can she now? Next chapter is Kiara's Birthday Party! Please Read and review! Also major shoutouts once more to everybody who is still reading, following, favoriting, and reviewing this story. I really do appreciate it. Until next time. **


End file.
